Suicide Club
by Madoka Makkura
Summary: [AU] Moving to Tamashi High changed her life forever. She meet's the terrifying leader of a feared gang, loses her sister, and realizes she's got powers that are quite deadly, actually. But once you're reeled in, it's hard to come out again. InuKag
1. Enter the Suicide Club

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha and co, duh, smartness, if I did would I be bothering fantasizing about ways the AUTHRESS could finish it?

**Authoress's Note:** Hi ho peeps! New story, and I HAVEN'T dropped Hentai Luvin. I just thought an angsty change would be good yeah!!

**Summary:** Oblivious to the reputation of Tamashi High, Kagome enters the school in hope of chasing her dream of acting. What she found was the Suicide Club led by the hotass leader, Inuyasha.

----  
**Suicide Club**

**Enter the Suicide Club**

_When things are tough  
There's always something worst_

_Too bad I've never experienced 'worst' _

_So basically this is hell_

_-AA_

Walking through the halls I noticed that not all the students were quite as happy about going outside as I would've thought they had been. I tried to ask one boy about their glumness but he just said "You better run before. . ." but someone pushed him along.

"Kagome-chan." Kikyou poked min in the cheek as she stood next to me in the centre of the bustling crowd of depressed looking students.

I turned to her and smiled. "This school is weird!" I said cheerfully.

"Yeah," Kikyou rolled her eyes. "These people look like they wanna kill themselves.

_(enter the Suicide Club)_

I stared at the wall during the entrance speech the principal gave Kikyou and me. He had said something about choosing my friends correctly and not getting into any orgies and sexually explicit nature. I rolled my eyes and Kikyou giggled behind her hand. She was used to such sexual activities, having done them for money when Mama was dating our stepfather. Had Mama married him we would be rich as thieves. Had she divorced him we had been richer then the Hilton Sisters, but she had broken up with him, and now we're poor. Poor with designer clothing and purses.

Not to mention a mansion planted over our once tiny shrine quarters. The man had loves us dearly, sending Kikyou and me money every weekend to go buy ourselves something "nice".

I came to this school for the soul purpose to chase my dream of becoming a movie star. Kikyou entered the school to become the supermodel of her dreams. Too bad after her boyfriend broke up with her she started eating. A lot. And now, she weighed at her all time highest of 135lbs. I sympathized but I told her she did it to herself.

After receiving our ALMOST identical schedules, we stood in the hallway, at a loss of what to do. All the students had left the building in a sort of unofficial fire procedure and the two twins were sent to homeroom, where they were TOLD to meet their new classmates.

There was silence for a moment and Kikyou turned to me, opening her mouth to speak. She shut it quickly and that look I found oh so familiar took over her beautiful features. She gasped and whispered to me, "Kagome-chan, don't look. I think I've met my man." She smiled as she pushed me aside and, against her request, I whipped around, glaring in the direction of the man she was referring to.

Kagome gasped in the same fashion as Kikyou had. A man, or guy, long black hair over his shoulder, a smirk on his face, and his hands in his pockets. A flock of similar looking guys clustered behind him, chatting and laughing.

They halted as the leader did and everyone was silent. Kikyou was the cause of the traffic jam.

"And who are you?" the leader said, his voice arrogant. I already hated him.

Kikyou smiled and hooked her arm with his, urging him to walk with her. "My name is Higurashi Kikyou, do you have a girlfriend?" she asked.

"No." the leader said. "But I guess I do now.

And they walked off, Kikyou giggling as she latched onto his arm and talked, and the leader's posse following and chatting again. One by one they followed, once again, suit of the leader as he passed me with a glance, his eyebrow lifted.

"K-Kikyou. . ." I whispered, my hands shaking at my side. "Kikyou." My voice rose as I walked the group disappear down the hallway. "Kikyou! You backstabber!

_(enter the Suicide Club)_

"You disrupted class, Kagome." The principal said as he stared down at me in the twisty students chair I sat in across from him.

"What class? Everyone's outside." Kagome said under her breath.

"It's not even your first day and you're in my office." He sighed. "You are very lucky this wasn't a bad situation, or you would be suspended as of now." He shuffled papers as if trying to fight nerves. "This school is meant for the most intelligent of pupils. Our main concern is the problems that we see in the halls of Tamashi High." He explained. "Now, go to homeroom.

"But--.

"Go!" he said.

I skedaddled.

Exiting the principals' office I leaned against the door for a moment, wondering why I even bothered trying to keep Kikyou with me. Boyfriend after boyfriend ended with a fat Kikyou in tears crying on my shoulder and leaning over the toilet, trying to win him back. That's how it went and that's how it always would be. I loved Kikyou to death; she was my partner in crime. We'd been in jail for possession of drugs 3 times together already. Kikyou seduced the men in charge to put us in the same cell, and everything was hunky-dory.

Although the drugs weren't MINE I knew Kikyou was the possessor of the drugs. And had our mother and late stepfather cared we were in custody? Well. . .our almost stepfather (the filthy rich one) broke us out. Thank god.

I turned down the hall, in the direction my schedule had appointed me toward. Room 307.

Students were cautiously entering the building again and one asked me if Ôthey' had passed. I said yes, knowing they were speaking of the group that had just passed.

Someone actually noticed my confusion. For one thing I had no clue where this room 307 was, I was just following the 100s, hoping to find 200, and maybe then I would find the 300s. This person gasped as he came up to me.

"You wouldn't be one of the Higurashi sisters?" he asked, his hands over his mouth as he gasped annoyingly.

I raised an eyebrow and leaned backwards. "Yes, I would be." I said awkwardly. This guy, with his black hair in a ponytail at the back of his head and his outfit was the picture of rock band singer.

He grabbed my hands and I had the urge to fling my Louis Vuitton purse at his head (I kept a block of brick inside. And I HAVE had to use it).

"I'm so glad you've been able to make it. The trip must've been hard for you and Kikyou-san, right, Kagome-san?" he said as he pulled me down the thinning crowd of students returning to their classes.

"How do you know about me and Kikyou-chan?" I asked accusingly. After the small events that happened in the passed 10 minutes I was not in the mood for some unknown guy to be swooning all over me.

"Duh, you're always in the newspapers." He said and I could tell he had queerness to himself. "My name is Hojo, by the way." He said, smiling at me.

I rolled my eyes. It was TOO early for this. And Kikyou had backstabbed me.

He pulled me down the now empty hallway and my mood lightened, his grip on my hand was comforting and I felt comfortable in all with his queerness. I hoped he was queer because if he wasn't I'd have asked him out just then.

He beat me to it.

"So. . ." he said as he took on a leisurely pace down the 100s. "Do you have a boyfriend?

"No." I replied, my heart racing.

"Do you want one?

"Yes." I said, my heart speeding to an un halting pace.

We hooked up, and it was payback to Kikyou for ditching me.

_(enter the Suicide Club)_

"The new girl's going out with Inuyasha. And her sister is going with Hojo!

"Total opposites. Hojo-kun is so lucky.

"He'll be popular that's for sure.

My eye twitched. Gossip, gossip, gossip. I mean, I lived with it, my mother gossiped about people all the time. Kikyou gossiped all the time. I'd never heard gossip about me, though.

I let my head drop to my arms, my forehead against my arm and my nose almost touching the desk. I had used disinfectant so my face wouldn't break out if I touched it. I wanted to cry. I had never had so much happen to me in 30 minutes ever in my life. Since my other half was detached I felt empty, alone, blah. For some reason, as much as Kikyou ditched me, whenever she wasn't with a guy she was my sister, my partner in crime, and my big (by 2 minutes) sister. I loved her.

I closed my eyes, trying to clear my spinning head. I was scared, I found out. Everyone become quiet and sat down hurriedly in their seats.

I looked up and narrowed my eyes. Never have I been so angry in my life. I've always been calm, happy, and caring. Right now my hands had a mind of their own. I wanted to strangle Kikyou.

I knew then that I was dead. Why? Because they came toward me; the leader glared down upon me. I cringed. Fear was prominent in my veins but rarely surfaced to my face.

"You, bitch," he said in that cocky, arrogant voice of his. "What's your name?

I swallowed. I knew Kikyou was laughing at me. I never was good under pressure. "K-Kagome." I stammered, looking anywhere but his face.

He detached himself from my sister and grabbed my hands, pulling me upward and against him, embracing me with a crushingly strong grip.

"Nice name." He whispered in my ear. He pulled me backwards, my face flaming red at the close proximity of our faces.

And then he closed that gap I was trying to widen.

My eyes went wide as he tried to deepen the kiss.

I lifted my purse, the Louis Vuitton one with the brick, and smashed it against his head. He tumbled off me, into a few desks, and his posse dashed out of the way.

Some loyal subjects.

I wiped my mouth, panting. My first kiss had been taken by a barbaric no body with rock hard abs and beautiful golden eyes.

And Kikyou, her eyes narrowed, was out to get me. I was dead.

Welcome to Tamashi High.

--------

Was that a horrible first chapter? I loved it!! Lol, it was good, right? I hope so!!

Please review!!!

Luv ya to bits!!!

Next chappie!!


	2. Catfight

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha and co, duh, stupid.

**Authoress's Note:** I'm sooo proud of last chapter! Hope it keeps up!!

**Summary:** Oblivious to the reputation of Tamashi High, Kagome enters the school in hope of chasing her dream of acting. What she found was the Suicide Club led by the hotass leader, Inuyasha.__

-----  
**Suicide Club  
Catfight**  
_ For some reason they noticed me_

_And I wasn't at all mad_

_And for once in my life I was likin it_

_Cause people were totally likin me_

_-A Prep_

------

_I looked up and narrowed my eyes. Never have I been so angry in my life. I've always been calm, happy, and caring. Right now my hands had a mind of their own. I wanted to strangle Kikyou._

_I knew then that I was dead. Why? Because they came toward me; the leader glared down upon me. I cringed. Fear was prominent in my veins but rarely surfaced to my face._

_"You, bitch," he said in that cocky, arrogant voice of his. "What's your name?_

_I swallowed. I knew Kikyou was laughing at me. I never was good under pressure. "K-Kagome." I stammered, looking anywhere but his face._

_He detached himself from my sister and grabbed my hands, pulling me upward and against him, embracing me with a crushingly strong grip._

_"Nice name." He whispered in my ear. He pulled me backwards, my face flaming red at the close proximity of our faces._

_And then he closed that gap I was trying to widen. _

_My eyes went wide as he tried to deepen the kiss._

_I lifted my purse, the Louis Vuitton one with the brick, and smashed it against his head. He tumbled off me, into a few desks, and his posse dashed out of the way._

_Some loyal subjects._

_I wiped my mouth, panting. My first kiss had been taken by a barbaric no body with rock hard abs and beautiful golden eyes._

_And Kikyou, her eyes narrowed, was out to get me. I was dead._

_Welcome to Tamashi High._

**_(catfight)_**

The impact against my left cheek was powerful. 

I closed my eyes tightly, wondering what in the world had hit me. Maybe a train, maybe a car, maybe horses with steal hooves.

I was knocked into the desks behind me and I suddenly felt like a boxer.

People were shouting and throwing things and I KNEW I was in a boxing match.

I finally had the courage to actually see my attacker. And at that very moment I wished I hadn't.

Kikyou stood there, flaming red and anger totally etching her once beautiful face with ugliness. I mean, sure she's my sister, but sister's don't always think well of their other half.

I knew she was feeling the pain in my arm. One sister felt the other sisters' pain. It was a cruel process. Whenever Kikyou would be hurt from her boyfriend I would be aching inside as well, not as if he were my boyfriend, albeit just as bad, though.

"How dare you, you fucking bitch!" she yelled at me.

WOAH! My sister had NEVER in my life called me a 'fucking bitch'. Not even a 'bitch' for that matter. Now I knew she was mad.

I stood, wiping some blood from my lip. I think she knocked my tooth out. Luckily it was a molar.

"Kikyou," I muttered, my missing tooth invisible from the outside but very audible in my voice. I slurred. "C'mon, what the hell did I do?!" I yelled and I felt blood spatter out of my mouth. Eww, nasty.

"You asshole! Do you know what you accomplished in 10 minutes?" she yelled as she came closer to me.

That's the last thing I wanted from her.

I looked around the room for a friendly face, someone who would be on my side. None, nada, zippo. I felt like an ugly boxer now, an ugly boxer with slurred speech much like Mama's boyfriend on New Years.

There was him, though, the guy that was the source of this problem. Inuyasha, the leader of the notorious Suicide Club. Why were they called that? Wouldn't wanna ruin it for you, honey.

I noticed he was watching me intensely. He noticed me as well, I think, cause he waved with a very fake enthusiastic smile.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to Kikyou, I could already feel a real ugly bruise on my cheek.

"Higurashi-san!" I felt hands on my arms as I was pulled into the protective chest of my boyfriend. I forgot what I'd promised him. Hehe, some girlfriend I am.

Hojo-kun glared over at Kikyou, I noticed how tall he was as his chin rested on the top of my head.

"Leave her alone, she didn't do anything!" he yelled, his voice a bit too high for a guy.

"Shut up, puss, it's between sisters!" Kikyou spat as she tried to slam her fist into his face.

I grabbed her wrist and we started at it, a good old fashioned catfight. Hair pulling and screaming included!

I could tell the male side of the audience was loving it. Catcalls and hoots, "Go get her!"'s and much to my surprise many chants like:

"Go Kagome! Beat her shitty face into the carpet!

and

"You go girl, Kags, pull that rats nest out!

I was loving it, sibling rivalry always _did_ spark something in the guys.

Only thing I wasn't loving was the fact that my hair was currently trying to be pulled from its follicles, and that's a BIG beauty No-No.

I scratched at my twin sisters' face, pulled at her flawlessly black hair, and tried to pull her skirt down to reveal her granny panties she wore on a red day. (A/N: if you don't know what a 'red day' is, ask any girl that's had Aunt Flow the nasty red thing that comes every 28 days)

My plan kinda backfired. Too bad for me we get our week together.

The room was silent and I felt my face flare up. My body shook and I knew I was going to cry. Not only did I have granny panties on, but also I was wearing the granny panties with the pink words: "Kagome" on the butt. And not only that, but I was also wearing the winged pads, the ones that poke out underneath.

The audience saw everything. But they didn't laugh, much to my surprise. I almost wanted them to laugh, though. Anything to divert their unblinking stares at my bottom.

Before I stood I pulled one last time on my sisters hair and whispered in her ear. "Payback will be your bitch.

**_(catfight)_**

Hojo-kun and I went out last night, and it ended real quickly. I broke up with him for my own reasons. He was a log; he didn't even try to kiss me! I was ready to move onto a more passionate relationship. I told him this and he said all right, lets be friends.

To make a long story short I'm not single, ever, for long. I met some guy named Oiishi Kouga, a senior and a badass. I met him in detention. He was my protector, my lovey-dovey boyfriend.

He was hott, I'll tell you that, and I totally was into him. He hugged me a lot and we loved to kiss. Let me tell you, after him I was always the hug and kisses kind of girl. One problem with him was that he kept calling me his woman, and that really ticked me off. I wasn't proptery! If anything he was my property!

I met up with Inuyasha, too.

We were in the hallway, waiting for class to start. For once I wasn't attached to Kouga-kun's hip. He was in detention.

I waited outside the classroom, having gotten out of lunch early.

My twin and Inuyasha approached me and I noticed an open locker behind me. I wished so much to dive in.

"Ah, the other half." He said simply as he detached himself from Kikyou just as he had done earlier. He walked slowly toward me and I noticed his almost violet brown eyes, they were entrancing. His black hair down and over his shoulder in a glamorous way and his loose blue jeans hanging at his waist, almost falling off. He wore an open white button-down shirt with a navy blue plain undershirt underneath, showing off his built-ness.

I was melting, from the heat pouring out of the heater behind me and from his looks.

He reached me, after what seemed to be an eternity of my staring at his every movement, and draped his arm around my shoulders, pushing me into the classroom.

"Now," he said in a deep voice. "I know you. How much do know me?

I swallowed. Too close! WAY too close for comfort.

"I don't really know you, Inuyasha." I said. I wasn't lying, either.

"Well," he sat me down at my desk and sat on the table top, staring down at me without emotion. "Let's get to know me.

Oh god, he was totally full of himself.

He looked out the window and I noticed how wonderfully his jawline prodruded. He was beautiful, and that was something to be saying about a guy.

"Inuyasha, that's my name, and don't even bother asking my last name." He said in a threatened voice.

"Ok." I said, I noticed how he kept staring at me out of the corner of his eyes. At that time I noticed how wonderfully tanned his face was.

"I date your sister." He said, something I already knew, "Your TWIN sister.

"I think I knew that," I said under my breath, rolling my eyes for effect.

He continued. "And that would mean if I were to hurt your sister in anyway you would feel it, am I correct?" he turned to me fully and I noticed a smirk on his face, I always noticed how white his teeth were.

I looked away; his teeth were, like, blinding me. "No." I said simply. In all truthfulness I was lying. A big fat lie, not even a little white one. I felt every single pain Kikyou felt, even the slightest ouchy, like a scraped knee. It was the same for her.

He caught my lie. That freaked me out.

"You suck at lying, Higurashi." He said in an annoyed voice. "Y'know, Kikyou doesn't lie to me. She lays everything on the table. The second I met her she told me she wasn't a virgin.

I rolled my eyes again. "Well, Kikyou hasn't been a virgin since the 7th grade, what makes you think it would matter now?

He raised an eyebrow. He leaned forward and I had the sudden feeling of stage fright seeping into my skin, making me shiver.

"Get one thing straight, Higurashi. I'm no player but if you keep being yourself I may have to take your vir--.

"Inuyasha, get off Kagome's desk and get into your own!" the teacher interrupted as she and other students filed into the classroom. I guessed the teachers weren't afraid of the Suicide Club.

**_(catfight)_**

After that little. . .um. . .episode, I was scared out of my wits. And since Kikyou was totally NOT into hearing my problems right now I was by myself. Sure I had an all-new posse, but y'know, I only knew them for one day. I wasn't quite ready to spill my guts to them.

I walked down the hallway, my slave. . .I mean my boyfriend was still in detention. I was glad, though, because he was always swooning over me.

The halls were empty so I took my time walking to my locker. I had stayed later with clean up crew. I had told my new group of friends to leave before me.

Just as I was about to bend down to spin my combination my body was slammed into the lockers, my face pressed into the cold metal.

"Now, Higurashi, remember what I said?" I heard him, his one of a kind tone. I had just met him and now he was attacking me!

"What do you want, idiot?" I said calmly. I had practice. Being one of the Higurashi sisters I had been attacked like this a zillion times. This time I didn't have my big sister to help me, though.

Although, being rude wasn't something that would set you free in a situation such as mine.

----------

A/N: Okay, I hope this chapter wasn't confusing. I'm so proud of the first chapter!! A nice long chappie for you, though, and I hope it was good enough for you guys taste!! Hee hee, I'm soooo evil!

Thank you all for the reviews!!!

**Marinadragonfly-** Thanks for the review. You'll find out about the Suicide club in, like, the next chapter or the one after that. I'm not sure yet.

**Morlana-** I know, wasn't that low of Inu-chan? Well, I _did_ make him that way. Don't' worry, everything will look up. Thanks for the review

**SummonerMomo-** Thanks for the sweet review!! Glad this was original, I was scared it was goignt o be like every other story you've read. I'm glad I'm on your favs list, I love to be on the favs list of my readers!!

**Sadyethappy-** YOU WERE THE FIRST REVIEWER!!! Congrats!!! I always LOVE my first reviewer, and my second, and my third, and my forth, and my etc. But you were the first to review, and you reviewed, like, right after I posted! That gave me hope, thanks! Glad you liked the chappie, I hope you liked this one too!

Thanks peeps! I really love you all, you're all so sweet and you give me inspiration!! I hope the great amount of reviewing keeps coming in!

Remember, I get reviews I post faster, see? This chapter posted real fast!!

So review, be happy, and I'll be happy that you reviewed!!!

Next chapter:

**One Call Away**


	3. One Call Away

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha and co, duh, stupid. I also don't own One call away (the lyrics) OR Kagome's trusty Louis Cuitton purse. Although I totally wish I had one! I guess it's Guess, Coach, and Dooney and Burke for me!

**Authoress's Note:** The sort of long awaited chapter!!!

**Summary:** Oblivious to the reputation of Tamashi High, Kagome enters the school in hope of chasing her dream of acting. What she found was the Suicide Club led by the hotass leader, Inuyasha.

------  
**Suicide Club  
One Call Away**

_It was weird how we met, huh_

_She was wit her mom in Bank America_

_I'm wit my son cashin the check_

_So I asked outta respect_

_Would she like to explore the world or buy_

_We can fly in my jet_

_Her reply was "Yes, can I ask you sumpin?"_

_I seen it in her eye, mama lookin like all I wanted was sex_

_-One Call Away  
Chingy_

------

_Just as I was about to bend down to spin my combination my body was slammed into the lockers, my face pressed into the cold metal._

_"Now, Higurashi, remember what I said?" I heard him, his one of a kind tone. I had just met him and now he was attacking me!_

_"What do you want, idiot?" I said calmly. I had practice. Being one of the Higurashi sisters I had been attacked like this a zillion times. This time I didn't have my big sister to help me, though._

_Although, being rude wasn't something that would set you free in a situation such as mine._

**_(one call away)_**

_I'm gonna get raped,_ I thought as he pressed against my back harder.

"What's the matter? Scared?" he asked in a teasing tone as he licked my ear. Oh gross! I'll have to disinfect that ear.

I tried to lift my arm (the one with my trusty Louis Vuitton purse) but he held that arm, knowing, I guess, what damage my purse could inflict upon him.

I closed my eyes tightly, feeling the metal of the lockers brushing against the bruise I had on my cheek. In one day I had been injured, like, three times. I felt like a punching bag.

"You're shaking." He said after a long awkward silence. He ran his hands up my bare arms. I felt disgusting, his touch all over me now. "You _are_ scared." his voice was deep as he spoke in my ear again.

"Go away." I said, my voice hinting to the fear I had creeping into my usually calm visage.

"Not until I fufil my promise." He said with a smirk.

"Then get on with it 'cause I really need to go to the bathroom." Okay, a lie but maybe he'd let me go if I said something. Maybe. . .as in not.

"Well, you just gotta hold it in, I'm having too much fun--.

He stopped suddenly, stepping backwards and away from me. I stood rooted to the lockers and the ground. It hit me that his body weight was off me. It was a hard hit, too, like a metal baseball bat to the head. Everything was silent except for the hammering of my heart as it tried to rip a hole through the many layers of veins, skin, and bone that stood in its way.

I turned around and he was gone. I don't know which way but I figured he hadn't left too long ago because his cologne was still very heavy in the air.

I slid down the cool metal wall, wrapping my arms around my knees and pressing my forehead to my knees as well. I wanted to cry, scream, or just get a big hug. Even though I spoke proudly I was scared. I was shaking. I knew what he could do to me and I was scared. For some reason, deep inside, I knew he wouldn't harm me. But why wouldn't he? I'm a perfect candidate for major bodily harm, such as the threat he had landed on me.

"Get one thing straight, Higurashi. I'm no player but if you keep being yourself I may have to take your vir--.

I buried my head deeper into my knees with that flashback. If the teacher hadn't interrupted him he would've finished his sentence and I would've been even more scared. Why did Kikyou love him so? What was so good about him besides his godlike beauty? His attitude was atrocious, he had the foul language like my ex-ghetto boyfriend, and he treated every girl he saw as a "prize". A prize he likes to tease, make fun of, and flirt with all at the same time.

I was scared for my older sister; I didn't want her to get hurt like the others had hurt her. I knew when Inuyasha broke up with her it would be the hardest break up for her. Not because of the break up, because of the actions she took to make him hers. Even going to the extent of attacking her twin sister.

I didn't want Kikyou to get hurt. She was my sister and I loved her. I didn't want her hurt.

I didn't want her hurt by Inuyasha. _I_ didn't want to be hurt by Inuyasha

**_(one call away)_**

****

After crying for a half an hour at school I made it home to be greeted by the off-the-hook ringing of our home phone as well as my currently charging cell phone. I dropped my backpack and pulled my bucket hat off my hair, taking my time undoing the bun I held my hair in to keep the rain from spoiling the perfectly curled strands of hair I had taken 3 hours to get just right.

I moved over to the charger stand that sat on top of the wooden lamp table in our main hallway.

My cell phone had stopped ringing and it currently read 67 missed calls, 12 unread text message, and 3 voice mails.

The home phone rang on, stopping only for a second as another call flew in. I opened my flip phone and searched the Menu for Messages, opened it and read all the 12 text messages I had received. Each message contained a single letter:

**I-A-M-V-E-R-Y-S-O-R-R-Y**

The phone number was unknown; I guess it was covered by some new hacking skill to hide your phone number.

"Sorry for what?" I wondered aloud to myself.

No one I knew had done anything they needed to apologize for, at least no one I knew who knew my cell phone and home phone number.

As the home phone stopped ringing I could hear the thumping of Kikyou's stereo blasting, coming from our room. We shared a room, by the way, since Souta was born I had to give up my privilege of sleeping in privacy. Kikyou and I constructed out of cork (we made a collection of all the corks Mama threw out) a soundproof wall. We had privacy but with it a very small living space. We shared a door so we could still see who was going into whose side of the room.

I stormed up the stairs, my cell phone still in my hand. I really was not in the mood to have our separator rattling. I had a headache and I really needed a nap after what had happened with Inuyasha.

I kicked open the door knowing the lock had been set. Kikyou and I had learned how to sensitize it. We kicked it for a few hours and it worked. If you turned the knob it would be locked tight, if you banged on the door it _might_ open if you pounded hard enough, if you kicked it there was no doubt the door would open like a knife through butter.

"Kikyou!" I yelled over the blaring rap music.

Rap = depressed Kikyou.

Shit.

The music shut off immediately and Kikyou charged out, lhrusting her fist toward my face. I braced myself for the impact, closing my eyes and shutting out the fist that was hurtling toward my already bruised cheek.

But the blow didn't come. Instead I felt her arms around my shoulders as she leaned against me. I could feel tears staining my shirt and I felt her body shake with sobs.

"H-He. . .he. . ." she couldn't speak but I knew exactly who and what she was talking about.

I patted her back, trying to calm her down. At least she wasn't mad at me anymore.

Then the phone rang.

**_(one call away)_**

****

"How did you get my number?" I paused, listening. "Shut up." I said angrily. "I'll slap that bitch.

Bitch = Eri

"Well I don't want to talk to you. After what you _did_ to me I don't even want to h ear your voice!" I yelled, about to hang up the phone.

_"I'm sorry._ I heard from the phone just as it was about to hit the receiver.

I put it back to my ear. "Whatever." I replied and hung up the phone, knowing well enough he was smiling on the other end.

It puzzled me. Inuyasha had changed. He was kind on the phone. He sounded so unlike the Suicide Club leader I had known for the passed few days. Maybe it wasn't him. Maybe it was a stalker or something. Or maybe a 270-pound 47-year-old man looking for beautiful poor rich famous twins to molest.

I sighed and started down the hallway, up the stairs to the bathroom for my bath. My cell phone rang.

"One more time and I'm gonna get my number changed." I muttered to myself as I went to answer it.

Flipping it open I held it to my ear. "Hell-.

"The Suicide Club will meet Higurashi Kikyou at 9:00 PM in Matsui Pines. No one may accompany her." Then they hung up.

It wasn't Inuyasha this time, I knew, because this voice was higher and sounded wimpy. But Inuyasha would be at Matsui Pines. He was the leader of the Suicide Club. What did they want with Kikyou? Had he set this meeting up?

And why would they call my cell phone if they didn't want anyone to accompany her? Those idiots.

----------

**A/N:** Last chapter blew me away. The reviews, ah I luv them all, they just touched me in a way I never thought possible. Maybe my dream of getting 100 reviews will be realized sooner then I thought? Well, I love all you reviewers and, ugh, you guys are soooo friggen sweet. Thank you so much!****

Ok, the lowdown on this chapter.  For one thing I think it was pretty crappy. I hope you understood it. It may be confusing now but in the next few chapters you'll be like: "Oh! That's why blah blah blah happened!" ok?

I hope you liked this chapter and I hope it doesn't sound retarded anywhere. Tell me how you liked it!!!

**Snoochie:** Thanks! I'm glad you like the story. I was afraid it'd be retarded sounding or something.

**Gueshoo:** Um. . .thanks? I guess the chapter was pretty emotional. . .

**Hell's Sadistic Soul:** Fooly Cooly! Weee!! I like the sound of it! Too bad I hate that Anime ÂÂ. Thanks for the review!!

**Morlana:** Well, for one thing I've never heard of The Dolhouse and second THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW! Lolz

**Anngel From Hell:** Sisterly emotions. Gotta love em! Thankies!! You'll find out about the Suicide Club and it's history in the next chappie!!! Yeah!!

**Namiko-Daughter of Sekhmet:** Glad you like it! Thanks!

**Dorie: ** Here's your update. Thanks for the encouragement! Tee hee!

**Sadyethappy:** OMG! Yet again you reviewed! I luv you! Thanks for the review and I'm soooo glad you like Hentai Luvin, I worked hard on it

**Anubaka:** Glad you like it. Thanks for the compliment!! Kisses!!

**Bara-Chan:** Omg I love you to death. You're always reviewing for me. Well, only when I tell you to, but that's okay, at least you do! Luv ya! Kisses!!

Thankies peepz! Luv you all to bitz and I hope your all feeling a hell of a lot better then I am!

Luv yall!!

Next chapter:

Forbidden Fruit 

(not eating fruit. . .)


	4. Forbidden Fruit Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha and co, duh, stupid. I also don't own the lyrics for Forbidden Fruit or Kag-chans Louis Vuitton, Dooney and Burke, and Bebe accessories/clothing.

**Authoress's Note:** And I do it again! Another chappie!!

**Summary:** Oblivious to the reputation of Tamashi High, Kagome enters the school in hope of chasing her dream of acting. What she found was the Suicide Club led by the hotass leader, Inuyasha.

----  
**Suicide Club**

**Forbidden Fruit**

_If you taste this fruit_

_Forbidden to eat_

_You can drink this wine_

_From a love so deep_

_I dance for you_

_That you come within_

_If you swear to me that it ain't no sin_

_-Forbidden Fruit_

_Jessica Simpson_

----

_My cell phone rang._

_"One more time and I'm gonna get my number changed." I muttered to myself as I went to answer it._

_Flipping it open I held it to my ear. "Hell-._

_"The Suicide Club will meet Higurashi Kikyou at 9:00 PM in Matsui Pines. No one may accompany her." Then they hung up._

_It wasn't Inuyasha this time, I knew, because this voice was higher and sounded wimpy. But Inuyasha would be at Matsui Pines. He was the leader of the Suicide Club. What did they want with Kikyou? Had he set this meeting up?_

_And why would they call my cell phone if they didn't want anyone to accompany her? Those idiots._

**_(forbidden fruit)_**

****

I charged up the stairs to our room.

"Kikyou!" I yelled as I kicked open the door. Woah! De-Ja Vu!

She wasn't there. Her room was neat, as usual, and her bed made.

I ran down the stairs as fast as I could, tripping a few times from my speed, and picked up a discarded jacket, flying out the door.

_Please be safe, Kikyou_ ,I thought as I zoomed down the shrine steps and down the street. We lived in a shrine, if you must know, and it was good exercise everyday to run up and down those steep stairs. And people ask us what diet we use.

I looked at a town map when I reached the closest bus stop. Matsui Pines was a 3-mile walk. I could make it if I was on wheels.

God was on my side. A 7-year-old girl came biking down the walkway. Seeing that it had just stopped raining she was using her bike now to get some exercise. Awww, how cute.

She was struggling with the oversized two-wheeler. I pulled her off it and hopped on, peddling away as fast as I could, the little girl's screams following me for a good tenth of a mile.

Reaching the town center. It housed the market, the Catholic Church, a temple, and just a few multi-family homes. I headed toward the park that branched off the church. An odd place for a gang to meet.

I reached the Matsui Pines park and was instantly amazed. Pine trees, which were not at all native in these parts of Japan, lined the walkways. Old fashioned lamps stood shedding light along the gravel path. If I squinted I could imagine a horse and buggy pulling rich snots down these paths, the horses hooves almost sounding in my ears as I felt the wind dance around me. It was serene and I was automatically relaxed, wanting to lay in the nicely mowed grass and sleep.

I heard a snap behind me and dropped the pink bike I had stolen, whipping around quickly.

"You bitch." I heard a feminine voice growl.

I gasped.

"K-Kikyou." I whispered as she stepped out from the shade of the large pines that towered over the park. Relief swept over me. She was safe!

I took a step forward and smiled. "I'm so glad you're al--.

"You fucking bitch!" she pushed me backwards, into a tree trunk.

My eyes widened. Those words I had once never thought would be directed toward me from my own twin sister were stinging like a bee sting.

She stepped forward, shaking in anger.

"Kikyou. . .what. . .what's going on?" I whispered, too frightened to use my usual tone of calmness. I stammered for one of the first and most certainly not the last time in my life.

She swiftly walked toward me, her uniform skirt swishing across her legs and her shirt tightening and loosening slightly as she walked in broad strides.

She grabbed my face and dug her nails into my cheeks. I winced as the tips of her fake nails stabbed into the bruise that was just healing.

"Stay away from him." She growled, pressing her forehead against mine. It wasn't a loving gesture, either. "You hear me, bitch, stay away from him.

I was speechless. Not a word was anywhere near my tongue. Kikyou had never, in our lives, said words with such bitterness, such hatred, such anger and pain, to me. Never.

"I tried to be reasonable with you, Kagome, but you've pushed too far.

"I-I didn't do a-any--.

"Shut up!" she yelled, pulling back from me to slap me hard against my bruised cheek.

I didn't make a sound, though, I guessed to her dismay.

She grabbed my shoulders and slammed me once again into the tree. "He's mine! Stay away from him!" she yelled, slapping me again.

I held my eyes open and wide. Kikyou wasn't my loving sister anymore. She had turned into a beast. An uncaring beast that only loved teasingly rude bastards that forced themselves on innocent poor rich girls.

"I didn't do anything with Inuyasha," I said, my courage coming back to me a bit, "Not a single thing. I wouldn't even have talked to him if he hadn't talked to me first.

Kikyou stepped backwards, no expression in her narrowed brown eyes. "I don't care about your side of the story." she said as she half-circled the tree. I noticed, then, that it was getting dark. Souta, Mama, and Ji-chan would be worrying about us.

Kikyou wasn't ready to go home, I could tell, as she took a breath to continue.

"Inuyasha told me you went to bed with him. He said you had asked him to take your virginity." Kikyou said calmly. She glared a cold, bitter, unloving glare straight into my widened eyes. "I thought you weren't going to face _sex_ until you were married, Kagome!" she yelled, for reasons I had no clue of.

_I'm sorry, Kikyou._ Just say it, Kagome! _I'm so sorry you think I stole you're boyfriend, Kikyou._ Say it now, Kagome! "I really hate you're fucking guts, Kikyou." OH NO! Where the hell did that come from?!

Kikyou stopped her pacing and looked me in the eye. Her eyes wide and her face filled with surprise.

Oh my god! Why did I say that?! Why?!

"You hate me?" she asked, stepping forward, her hand clenched in a fist against her chest. She looked sad. "Why? I wasn't the one who stole Inuyasha." She said, but she didn't say that statement in a snobbish way, like it should've sounded. She sounded broken.

She looked down; her straight cut bangs covering her face and expression.

"Then, Kagome, my twin sister," she said, stating my previous rank in our friendship. "We are rivals." She said, lifting her head in a snap, tears flying up with her. "Enemies! I hate you as well!" she turned and started to run toward the forest of pines. Away from me and my hurtful statement.

The darkness enclosed her in its arms and the park was quiet once again.

I slid down the trunk of the tree, shaking and tears streaming from my eyes, damping my blouse. I had never felt so hurt in my life. I felt like a knife had cut me through and then sew together with a rusty needle.

The wind picked up and I had the faint conception that god was trying to tell me to leave. I ignored him.

"Oh man, revenge is so sweet.

I knew that voice. That chilling voice I had come to hate. That arrogant, cocky, asshole tone he always wore. The only time he hadn't sounded ready to insult me was on the phone when he said sorry.

I lifted my head to meet the gaze of Inuyasha. I could see darkness under his eyes, something I wasn't at all used to seeing from him. His mouth was slightly open and I noticed something I never had in all the close-ups I had had of him. Fangs.

Sparkling white fangs, for your information.

His hand was instantly at my neck and I felt a prick much like Kikyou's nails that had bitten holes in my cheeks, I could feel the blood dripping off my face.

He leaned closer and I thought was going to kiss me again. In much the same fashion as Kikyou, he leaned his forehead against mine and for an instant all the new accessories had I noted upon him had vanished.

"Run, Kagome, run fast." He whispered, his voice hoarse.

My eyes widened once again as I watched the process of his face morphing back into anger.

"Let me go." I said sternly.

"I didn't have my fun with you last time, my pet." He said in a chillingly soft voice.

"Let me go now!" I yelled, pushing him away and feeling his claws scrape lightly against my neck. I ignored it, running as he had told me.

_Oh my god,_ was all I could think of over and over again. Praying and wishing that god would just swoop down and envelope me in a tight embrace, pulling me off my feet. _Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god._

And you know what? Instead of being lifted up I tripped. I tripped a big trip and tumbled down a coincidentally placed slope just to my right. When I had finally stopped rolling and settled my spinning head I stared up at baggy black jeans and a bunch of chains, ropes, knives, guns and whatever.

I swallowed. I wanted one of them to just shoot. Shoot me now! Right in the friggen forehead! I couldn't, though, let them do that. I had to fight to get my sister back. Back from the darkness Inuyasha had caused. Back from the hatred Inuyasha had caused. Back from the lies Inuyasha had planted into her brain. Back from the hell _I_ created.

"Hey little girl. Nice dress." They said as my skirt was lifted from the back, exposing my bottom.

I whipped around, flattening my skirt against my bottom.

"Stay away form me, jerks!" I yelled. I wasn't in the mood for men with guns and other weapons to be sexually harassing me.

"Ohhh! She speaks!" they all hooted and laughed among themselves.

They erached out toward me. I have never been a situation like this. "If you touch me you will serioudly pay!" I yelled at all of them.

"Like what, louder screams?" one said as he grabbed my arm. I twisted in my grip and tried to scramble away.

"Let me GO!" I yelled, kicking him in the "area".

I ran as fast as I could, knives soaring over my head. My heart was beating. The last thing I wanted was one of their fully loaded guns to plant a bullet in my spine.

I reached the top of the slope, slowing only to see which direction home was.

I ran fast without looking back. I didn't hear footsteps behind me but I knew they had followed me, at least up to the edge of Matsui Pines.

I made it home in one piece, my body stained with my own blood and a feeling of rejection very heavy in the pit of my stomach.

Tonight, by far, was the WORST day I had ever had.

**_(forbidden fruit)_**

****

I made it home and charged to my (and Kikyou's) room, hoping that Mama and Ji-chan didn't notice my entrance.

I striped myself of my bloodied school uniform and fell onto the floor, curling up into a tight ball and crying out every emotion I had pent up. In the last few days I had done a lot of crying.

Kikyou, my one and only sister, was gone. She hated me and she apparently thought I hated her as well. What had possessed me to say such things? I knew exactly what I wanted to say. Hating her wasn't even a fragment of the apologizes I had lined up.

And what in the hell had made me listen to Inuyasha? When he told me to run I could sense a sort of calmness in his face but an urging for my safety. Another side of Inuyasha. But then he was evil, like a vampire ready to bite my neck. He let his fangs do the biting, though.

His kind face had compelled me to run, listen to that welcoming faces' demand. I'm really stupid, aren't I?

And those men? Were they of the Suicide Club? I would think so. . .right? Since they were in the same exact area Kikyou and Inuyasha had been. Those thugs were a feared gang? Those thugs were respected? Those thugs were scum without and ounce of respectful blood in them and now an ounce of intimidation in their skills.

Although, they did get to me. . .but that' besides the point!

I lifted my head as a draft blew in through my half of the large Bay window Kikyou and I shared. The wall leaned against the lower wall and the alcove it created was were Kikyou and I would walked thunderstorms together or just talk about emotional things. We were very close, in a sense.

A piece of notebook paper flew off my desk and landed haphazardly in my hands.

My hands shook as I saw the handwriting. _Kikyou's_ handwriting. Neat and curvy, her eyes dotted with hearts and her capital A's loopy.

I read instantly:

_Kagome-chan,_

_I'm scared, to tall you the truth. For the first time in my life I've felt controlled by my boyfriend. I want out now. I feel like something darker is happening while I'm with Inuyasha. I'm scared, Kagome-chan, I'm scared._

_I'm sorry I hurt you. That fight had happened before he. . ._

_Injured me._

_He told me it was out of love because he wanted to mark which Higurashi was his. He changed, Kagome-chan, he changed. It was terrifying. He changed and he was a different person, a different BEING._

_He had claws and fangs and blood red eyes and his voice was, like, in three tones! I was so scared. I thought he was going to kill me! He didn't though. But. . ._

_Kagome-chan. . ._

_He. . .took me to bed and--_

Something crashed suddenly, snapping my head upwards. My lamp on my desk had toppled over in the wind obscuring my ability to read the words.

The last thing I had been able to read was at the very bottom:

**Forbidden Fruit.**

------

**A/N:** I hope that cleared SOME things up. What Inuyasha did to Kikyou will remain a mystery, hence the lamp smashing and such. I'm being mean, aren't I? Well, I actually had fun writing this chapter. It was emotional and I almost wanted to cry for some reason. Maybe it was because I was having a fight with my mom. . .hmm. . .

I didn't prooread the whole chapter so if it sounds like crap or makes so sense what so ever ins ome pars just tell me and I'll stop being lazy. Lolz!

Well, I hope you totally LOVED this chapter cause I had to think real hard. It was a long one, too .

Luv yallz!!

**Anngel From Hell:** Sorry the chappie confused you, hope I cleared some stuff up in this chapter! Your guess may or may not be correct. It's leaning toward the may side since she said he took her to bed. I guess you'll have to stay tuned to find out!

**eddie4:** I agree, I made them TOTALLY obvious.

**Victoria:** Thanks of the compliment blushes I looooovvvveeee compliments!

**Kasey:** Well, just to tell you, Kikyou will be a big part of this story. She will also, somehow, be an asset to Kag-chan's and Inu-chan's relationship. SHH, don't tell anyone I told you. Lolz

**Jaded:** Sexy story? Never heard a fanfiction referred to that way. I feel happy!!

**Iygtbabigyal:** You reviewed right when I was writing Jaded's response. Lolz, thanks for the review. I LOVE reviews!!

**Soru:** Glad you could make my story an exception with you're Inu/Kag non-loving thingy. Hope you enjoy the story!!

**gothic Inuyasha:** I'm glad you like the story. You know, some writers just have that kind of talent  pats myself on the back Thanks for the really encouraging review!!

**Sadyethappy:** and yet again thanks for the review. Lolz, glad you liked Hentai Luvin'. I may update it some time soon. I just gotta remember where I was going with it. Lol, I'm such a retard!

**Dory:** Keeping it coming is what I do! And, by the way, I may post every day or every other day depending on my moodz. . .thanks for the review!!

**Morlana:** I think you like emotion. I do too! Lol, glad you felt for Kag-chan, I was hoping for that.

**Snoochie:** Well, Kikyou was trying to say that he got her in bed with him. Now the next mystery is why she turned all bitchy. Lolz, thanks for the review!!

Ok! That's it for the review responses! I luv you all and I hope you all love the Suicide Club! Uh. . .maybe you shouldn't. See what happened to Kikyou? Horny men and guys that have 3 different voice tones. Ugh, what am I doing?

Next chapter:

Forbidden Fruit Part 2 


	5. Forbidden Fruit Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha and co, duh, stupid. I also don't own the lyrics for Forbidden Fruit or Kag-chans Louis Vuitton, Dooney and Burke, and Bebe accessories/clothing.

**Authoress's Note:** Um. . .ya. . .

**Summary:** Oblivious to the reputation of Tamashi High, Kagome enters the school in hope of chasing her dream of acting. What she found was the Suicide Club led by the hotass leader, Inuyasha.

----  
**Suicide Club**

**Forbidden Fruit Part 2**

_Maybe assault doesn't always mean hatred_

_Maybe anger and transformation doesn't mean love_

_Maybe I need to straighten my priorities_

_Cause I think I'm falling for him_

_--A Love Sick High Schooler_

----

_I lifted my head as a draft blew in through my half of the large Bay window Kikyou and I shared. The wall leaned against the lower wall and the alcove it created was were Kikyou and I would walked thunderstorms together or just talk about emotional things. We were very close, in a sense._

_A piece of notebook paper flew off my desk and landed haphazardly in my hands._

_My hands shook as I saw the handwriting. Kikyou's handwriting. Neat and curvy, her eyes dotted with hearts and her capital A's loopy._

_I read instantly:_

Kagome-chan,

I'm scared, to tall you the truth. For the first time in my life I've felt controlled by my boyfriend. I want out now. I feel like something darker is happening while I'm with Inuyasha. I'm scared, Kagome-chan, I'm scared.

I'm sorry I hurt you. That fight had happened before he. . .

Injured me.

He told me it was out of love because he wanted to mark which Higurashi was his. He changed, Kagome-chan, he changed. It was terrifying. He changed and he was a different person, a different BEING.

He had claws and fangs and blood red eyes and his voice was, like, in three tones! I was so scared. I thought he was going to kill me! He didn't though. But. . .

Kagome-chan. . .

He. . .took me to bed and--__

_Something crashed suddenly, snapping my head upwards. My lamp on my desk had toppled over in the wind obscuring my ability to read the words._

_The last thing I had been able to read was at the very bottom: _

**_Forbidden Fruit._**

****

**_(forbidden fruit)_**

The power was out; I was alone in my room. Like anyone would want to break in a rape me.

A gentle arm snaked its way around my waist "You know my secret my precious Kagome. Now I cant just let you stay here. . .

I stiffened. Not now. Not now at my most vulnerable time of my life. Not now when I'm only sitting in my bra and underwear!

**_(forbidden fruit)_**

****

The sunlight of morning seeped in through the closed curtains of his room. I wasn't sure how he had actually gotten me to go to his house but here I was, sitting on his carpeted floor, a pillow pressed I had taken from his bed against my chest, and my body eagerly anticipating the ending of the gripping horror story he was telling.

The room was silent for several painstakingly long moments and by the time he opened his mouth to speak again I had a new interest in watching his soft features move with every expression he showed. Who would've though he could actually look like a gentleman?

"I'm sorry, Kagome." He said suddenly, completely off the topic of the grotesque and bone-chilling tale he was telling me.

"What?" I asked, taken aback. In the 3 hours I had been at his house, listening to him recite his story like a song he had written and read millions of times, I hadn't even thought about all that had happened over the course of 3 days (meeting his group, dumping Hojo-kun for Kouga, and the night of the park.)

"You must be really confused." He said as he turned away from me. It was still dark in the room and I hadn't seen his face fully since last night (at the park), not even in my room or when he had abducted me to take me to his home.

He was staring through the billowing curtains to the opened window, out looking into a dark and sleepy city. It was 4:00 in the morning and the early birds were about to catch the worms. Meaning, dads were leaving their wives to go and work in the oil plant for 12 hours and come home to sleep.

He looked gorgeous, by the way, with his hair the same sleek black I had come to admire, his calm expression able to mask every and just about ALL emotions he held on his face.

"I'm sorry for hurting Kikyou." I was surprised to say the least. I had totally forgotten about my sister. Did that make me a fad sister/best friend?

"I really don't think straight during these weeks." He continued, looking everywhere but my face.

"What weeks?" I asked, afraid he may be a girl in disguised as a man who was having his/her menstrual period.

He finally looked me in the eyes and I wished he hadn't. I had the urge to hold him tightly.

"I. . ." he paused and slid off the bed, joining me on the floor on his knees. He looked helpless as he leaned toward me, his forehead resting against my chest. I had the defensive thought that he was trying some perverted scheme to get a feel of my chest. But after I felt a quickly spreading patch of wetness spreading over my blouse I knew my former thought was untrue.

He was crying.

Inuyasha (unknown last name) was crying to my bosom. And I was crying as well, because what I had realized is this:

You aren't always proud of your actions.

------

Okay, a sort of filler chapter so I can take some time and actually WRITE a full chapter. I hope this wasn't a gay chapter. It was short, and. . .sweet? I dunno, but I hope it wasn't awful. I used notebooks and my assignment pad to scrounge up some ideas. The next chapter will have a lot more. . .stuff it in, okay?

****

Thank you everyone for your support. I can't give personal thanks 'cause that would take a million hours and I really don't have ht epatience. So I'll list you all off:

**twineyes-blacksoul**

**CraziAznGurl**

**Sadyethappy**

**Inu-fan012**  
  
**Shrimple13**  
  
** Snoochie**  
  
** Devil's Dance**

**Morlana**

**SummonerMomo**

**cristine 44**

**InuYashazKagome**  
  
**Sesshophreack- thanks for the idea. I'll use it in the next chappie, promise!**  
  
**Hell's Sadistic Soul**

**lukina starhopper- THANK YOU FOR THE CHAPTER STARTER!!!**

Thank you everyone, you helped me a lot! I tried as fast as I could to get a chappie out. You do NOT know how crapppy this chapter sounds to me. Ugh! Just please don't hate me after you've read this chapter!!!

Next chapter:

**Forbidden Fruit Part 3 **


	6. Forbidden Fruit Part 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha and them all. Why? Cause I really haven't thought of going to Japan, pulling out Rumiko-sensei's brain and exchanging it with mine, then creating these wonderful characters to my own preferences.

Wee!!! Chapter time! Sorry for the really really crappy chapter last time. I told you it would be horrible. But here I make up for it. Since I'm home sick (again) I thought I'd work a bit with Photoshop and my writing skills. So here it is!

----

**Suicide Club**

**Forbidden Fruit Part 3**

_No witty starter off-er. . ._

_Hey! How 'bout this?_

_You people submit things for the beginning of each chapter. _

_I'll choose one (credit attached) and. . .YEAH!_

_So, let's try it!_

For a long while I had the notion that this man in my arms was a playboy, a letch, with no real purpose to his wicked ways. In the passed 4 minutes he had spilled facts, information, and something's I could consider flat out lies to me.

In all the times I had gone to Chanel to buy a re-fill for my favorite special order of perfume I had encountered many poor drunks trying to get a few blows out of me. Inuyasha came off like that, a man that wanted to be blown. Thusly I kept my distance because, as many times as I _had_ to blow some unknown man, I had never actually felt partial to them. Inuyasha had been a playboy who obviously had been. . .y'know. . .by so many girls. I knew an asshole when I saw him and Inuyasha was up in the Top 5 of total assholes I had met. Up there next to Mama's Top 3 abusive-asshole boyfriends.

I tightened my grip around his neck as he cried silently. If it were under different circumstances I would've laughed and called him a fag. This was different, though, because as he cried he told me his story, how he had come to Tokyo in search of a different "him", how to escape his weird split self, how to be more out-spoken like his best friend. He had found the most Hollywood school in Tokyo, arrogant rich-ass hypocrites, and a trip to jail for having said that he was sleepy during a "moment of silence" because Natalie Matsuki had broken her nail picking up her cell phone.

I felt for him, having dealt with hardships just as bad as the horrors his hardships held. It was now 5:00 AM and I had the small thought in the back of my mind that my family would be wondering where I was. I guess I would go home and say: "A guy from my school kidnapped me and cried into my breasts and told me all about his life. Then he took me home.

Guess that'll work, right?

**_(forbidden fruit)_**

****

Totally NOT right.

I got home at 6:00 AM, a half an hour before I was to report downstairs for breakfast (Tamashi High was a lazy-ass school. We started classes at 7:00 AM and quit for the day at 2:00 PM, sometimes 2:15 PM but that's only if some kids felt the need to go to the nearest WacDonalds for a bite to eat.)

I snuck up the stairs and, just near the last step, my bedroom door was flung open, crashing against the wall inside and bouncing back just slightly.

"Ah, Kagome-chan, so great that you've returned." It was too dark in the hallway to see. Since we still had our old house attached to the out-of-place enormous mansion, we had a crappy lamp that sat on the flat part of the banister. Said banister pointed straight to us twins' bedroom, illuminating the hallway, the bathroom, our room, and a bit of Souta's room.

The lamp turned on instantly (it's motion detected) and I had to shield my eyes for a second. When my vision cleared a gasp made it's way to my throat instantly.

"K-Kikyou. . ." I stammered, tripping over the top step as I moved closer to her. Oh crap, I think I broke my toe.

I looked up at her from my sprawled position on the ground. I could already feel a heavy and dark power spreading across the area. I had only felt this power once before. When Inuyasha had pinned me to the lockers. I hadn't known it then, but as I felt the coldness sweep over me it clicked in my brain.

The school was hot. It was summer. My locker was in line with the sun coming in through the open window across the hall. How was the locker cold then?

"Where were you, Kags? Out with _my_ boyfriend again?

I swallowed. How the FUCK did she know?!

"Ah. . ." she sighed as she crouched down in front of me. I wished she hadn't. The evil energy was stronger then ever and I could feel everything that made me happy seem obsolete to the pain I had suffered in the past. Was that her wish: to make me feel like shit?

"I guess we really are enemies now, Kagome." She said as she started down the stairs. "Just remember," she said and I heard her footsteps stop. "Inuyasha is mine.

I lied on my stomach for a while. The dark feeling that had washed over me was fading but it made me feel like I wanted to vomit. In all my life I had never experienced such pain. All the pain and fear I had felt in my life hit me all at once. That pain was the worst. And Kikyou had done it. On purpose, I suspected.

**_(forbidden fruit)_**

****

I made it downstairs, my legs weak, and feeling light-headed. I had barely been able to dress into my school uniform. I had left the red tie un-tied; my hands had been shaking too much to be able to actually do anything.

I reached the large marble dining room and pulled the oak doors open. A large chandelier hung from the semi-high ceiling and a too-large oak table rested in the very center of the room. Mama sat at the head, chewing her breakfast elegantly and sipping her tea just as beautifully. Opposite her sat her latest installment to "Mama's Top 150 Boyfriends" list. Tetsuo Tatsuki. He was nice, too nice for our family. Although Mama was the kindest woman I had even known she did have her moments and I kind of felt bad for Tetsuo. He wasn't used to it yet.

Souta sat on the left side of the long oak table, slurping his cereal with manners like a horse, a book lying open by his bowl. He wasn't a big reader so that really surprised me.

Kikyou sat on the right side, my usual seat next to her at the same proximity it usually was. We were always next to each other at breakfast, trading toast, drinking each others orange juice when the other wasn't looking, and stupid stuff like that. But that stupid stuff really held us together.

"Ah! Kagome, good morning." Mama said as she smiled warmly at me. I forced a smile back and bowed slightly to Tetsuo, he smiled to me. He was the nicest of all Mama's boy-toys.

I took my seat next to Kikyou and held my breath, ready to have my head bitten off at any moment.

"Kags, can you pass me the marmalade?

Good-bye head, good-bye. You were always smart, when I needed you to be.

"Kags, pass the marmalade.

Even though you did get a bit detached when I smoked that weed, I'm really sorry. I hope you can forgive me. I didn't do it on purpose. Well. . .maybe but

"Kags!" Kikyou yelled in my ear.

I jumped, thinking that my head _was_ in deed rolling on the floor. It wasn't, to my great relief.

I turned to Kikyou for a second. She looked normal, no killer power wafting off of her. "Sorry, Kikyou, what?" I asked, disoriented for a moment.

"Pass the marmalade." She said, pointing to the metal jar that read "Marmalade" that sat across form me, just a bit out of reach of Kikyou's fake "claws".

I slid the jar over to her and she spread it on her toast. She held it out to me. "Want some?

"Um. . .no thanks.

She just shrugged and started to nibble at said toast.

I felt queasy. Why she was doing this; acting like nothing happened? Hadn't she scared me out of my wits enough already?

My head was spinning. So much information in one day, so much pain in one morning, so much realization in three days.

"Kags? You okay? You look like a ghost." Kikyou said as she put a hand to my forehead. I could feel her hand, cold against my warm face. Was that normal? I mean, of coarse her hand would feel cold if I felt warm but not this cold; her hand felt like ice!

"I. . .I'm. . ." I was _going_ to say 'I'm fine' but I changed my mind. "I'm gonna pass out.

Everything went black.

**_(forbidden fruit)_**

Was I dying? Was I dead? I felt so cold, like buckets of invisible ice was being poured over my body. Everywhere except my head was cold and shivering. My head felt heavy, detached, and hot.

Had my twin sister actually bitten my head off like I had feared? I would imagine this is how you would feel when you didn't have a head. But then again, how was I thinking? Or breathing, or _feeling_ for that matter.

I came to the illogical conclusion that I was, in fact, alive and to some extent, well.

"Kags?" Kikyou's voice whispered into my ear. The way she said my nickname made me feel like someone was running their $300 manicured nails across a chalkboard.

"Kags, are you awake?" her voice was soft now and I could feel a cool washcloth across my forehead. Was it Kikyou putting the cloth on my head? I hope not, it might be filled with toxic water that would seep into my pours or something like that.

"Kikyou, can you make some soup?" It was Mama.

"Hai, Mama." Kikyou said as I heard her walk out of the room.

Crap! She's gonna poison me!

"Kagome, what happened?" Mama asked me as I opened my eyes slightly. She was leaning over me with an expensive golden bowl of water on my chest. I guess the question wasn't meant to be answered, just a question to the gods or something like that.

I swallowed. It felt like I had a lump in my throat. "I passed out?" I asked, my voice a mere croak.

"Yes, dear." Mama said as she pulled the cloth off my forehead and flipped it over, the coldness the other side had given me coming back strongly. "You have a high fever, Kagome, I called a doctor to come to the house." She seemed distraught. "Tetsuo passed out. He doesn't like white." She shook her head. "At least not on peoples faces." She finished, as she laughed a bit. How she found cheer while I was deathly ill was amazing.

"Oh, and Kagome," Mama said as she turned around momentarily and retrieved something from my desk. "This came in the mail. I'll open it for you.

I could hear paper rip and a stack of paper was held in front of my face. Being sick did have its disadvantages, like not being able to read at close proximities.

I squinted and read the top line, probably the most important line I would have to read.

Congratulations Higurashi-san, you have been accepted into Takashi Acting School! 

"Isn't it great, Kagome? Did you already forget you had tried out for Takashi's Acting School?" Mama asked cheerfully as she folded up the large stack of expensive papers (probably papers I'd have to sign when I was able to hold a pen).

Did this mean I was going to have to leave Tamashi? I have only been going to that school for 3 days and I had to leave it? Couldn't I at least make some friends who would miss me? I mean, I did have my own posse but they weren't _friends_ yet. I couldn't confide in them like I could with my old girl-squad.

"I'll let you sign the documents when you're feeling better." Mama said. Like I wanted to sign those stupid papers. I was beginning to have doubts about going to Takashi Acting School. Although my life-long dream of becoming an actress had always come first with everything I had done in my life, now was the time I wanted my social life to come first. I couldn't leave Tamashi right after sort-of getting to know Inuyasha, the asshole I thought I'd want to kill because he hurt my sister.

My head hurt again and I felt my eyes close. For now I would worry only about getting better. Not Inuyasha, not what he did to my sister, not about Takashi Acting School, and defiantly not about how much my heart was aching with the feeling of rejection etched deep into my heart. Why was I feeling rejected? I hadn't asked any guys out, I hadn't told someone I loved them.

Inuyasha had done this. Ever since I met him I had felt this strong power rising up inside me and I didn't like it. I didn't like it one bit.

----------

**A/N:** Sorry for the really crappy chapter last time. It was kinda like a filler, y'know? Anyway, here's yet another confusing chapter. I hope it wasn't terribly horrible!!

Why is Kikyou nice?

I'll tell you, just in case you might hate me for not telling you.

Kikyou is acting weird like that because she can't just run away forever. Her family would be worried about her. She was being nice to Kagome because she was acting as she normally would, although, as you read when she said Kagome's name into Kags ear that she still is not happy with Kagome.

Why is Kagome being out of character?

Cause I want her to be, dammit! ROAR!!!

Anyway, thank you all for the encouraging reviews, they make me happy. I may even hit my 100 mark before this story is out!

I'm estimating about 15 chappies, I want this to be a long story, but not too long. I'm not good at wrapping up stories, hehehe.

Anyway, here are the thanks!

**Vanessa**

**Devil's DanceCraziAznGurl****JESSICA**

**lukina starhopper-** glad you had a good day. I'll read your story when I get around to it. I'm sick right now. V.V 

**SummonerMomo-** Wee!!! I loved that Peek a Boo thing. Very creative!! WEE!!!!

**KitOokami Senji-** thank you for the rant.

**SavvyHell's Sadistic Soul**

**sakura19892-** That was the nicest thing I've ever heard. tear tear I'll try not to stop at any good parts.

**sadyethappy**

**twineyes-blacksoul**

The end! Yeah!!! Thank you everyone!!! Sorry if I didn't personally thank everyone, I just put your name, but the thank you lies deep within the words.

Hehe

Next chapter:

**Miko Prowess**


	7. Miko Prowess

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, you retards! I also don't own any of the designer things I mention in this story like Louis Vuitton, Aeropostale, etc.

-----  
**Suicide Club**

**Miko Prowess**

_"I wasn't sure if it was a dream or not but. . .when I woke up. . .everything was bloody. I had to leave Yokohama. I moved to Tokyo and started over."_

"And then **they** found me. . .and nothing was the same again."

I woke with a start, my dream having been more of a flashback of the day before. Inuyasha's voice, his confession, rang through my ears. I suddenly felt his pain, fear, anger, and confusion. He had told me that he didn't know whom he was, that he was afraid of what happened when he "blacked out".

I clutched my chest, a pain searing through me like a sharpened blade to the heart.  Something was happened.

The wet cloth that had stuck to my forehead fell with a squish to my lap, forming a wet puddle on the blankets. The room was suddenly very cold, too cold for the spring humidity outdoors.

Inside I felt something crawl upward, coming from my stomach. It was a sensation not unlike that of vomiting but this feeling brought a sort of serenity over me.

What was going on? My fingers tingled, my skin crawled, my head spun, and something was rising fast inside me.

I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom.

OK, maybe I was wrong. I guess it was actually vomit.

**(miko prowess)**

After regurgitating all my worries and thoughts I took a nice long bath. I could barely keep my head up so I leaned it on the 5-inch marble ledge that went around the whole bathtub. The designer bubble bath seeped into my achy pores and muscles, kneading out kinks and whatnot. I felt at peace, finally.

Until the door creaked open. Although, being in such a peaceful state of mind I didn't hear it. Poor me.

The water lapped against me and I was forced to open one of my eyes.

"Eh?" I swallowed hard. He smiled.

"Howdy my bitch."

Inuyasha in my bathtub. Inuyasha in a perky mood. Inuyasha in my bathtub. . .fully clothed, thank god!

**"GET OUT!!"**

**(miko prowess)**

A few minutes later I emerged from the bathroom and found my "invader" sitting in my room on my bed. He looked different but I didn't dwell on it for long. I made my way to my chest of drawers in my closet, picking out a pair of short yellow shorts with an orange tie, a pink shirt with the yellow words: "I traded in my boyfriend for a puppy", and white furry socks all courtesy of Aeropostale (A/N: I'm wearing that outfit if you wanted to know).

I pulled them on skillfully, managing not to show any flesh to my spectator. I could feel his eyes boring into my back. Or maybe he was staring at my ass. I'll go with the latter for lack of manners on his part.

I turned to him finally. "What are you doing here? I thought you went to school this morning?" I growled at him as I made my way toward the bed.

He smiled but it held no happiness, it didn't even reach his eyes. "I came to talk to you." He said slowly.

"Um . .o. . .k. . ." I muttered, sitting next to him on my bed. I hadn't folded the sheets or anything yet so I had a twinge of embarrassment about its disheveled state. I stared at my hands, then his own which were casually laid across his folded legs, twitching every once in a while from what I thought was stress.

I finally met his eyes and swallowed yet again, the taste of my sickness still fresh in my mouth. I felt my head spin again as it had when I first woke up. I thought about Inuyasha to take away the sick feeling.

"Don't. . ." he paused and looked away, toward the window alcove. "Don't let me fall in love with you."

I was taken aback. I had never heard words put in such context. Usually the men would say to me: "Please fall in love with me." Or sometimes, if they were extreme: "If you don't love me I'll hang myself!"

They usually ended up hanging themselves if they picked the latter.

"What?" I asked, completely lost and confused. Why is telling me that he doesn't want to fall in love with me? That's just gay.

He let out a shaky breath and met my eyes again, clasping my cold hands. "I don't want to hurt you. . .anymore." he added that last part on behalf of all the utterly despicable things he had done to me in the passed 4 or 5 days.

"How would you be hurting me?" I said, my voice a pitch higher because of the fear had had just induced in me. Why didn't he want to fall in love with me? He had Kikyou to satisfy his "love" needs.

His eyes went out of focus and I could tell he was thinking about it. Odd. . .if he was so concerned why would he have to think about WHY he was concerned?

He finally opened his mouth to speak but instead he covered mine with his. I responded instantly, falling backwards onto my bed, my sickness forgotten and, for the most part, gone from my system. I new feeling was inside me, something I always felt when he kissed me (with the exception of the first time he forced his lips upon mine).

We broke apart and I looked dreamily into his eyes.

"The. . ." he panted for a moment. "The Suicide Club is. . .notorious for their break-ups." He finally said, leaning on his elbows and studying my face at its close proximity. In all the times I had a man do this to me this was with first time I wasn't self-conscious about how it Ðmy face- looked.

"And your sister, for sure, will become one of my victims." He said in a voice laced with regret.

"What?" I whispered. "Victims" sounded really wrong. Like he murdered every girl he dumped. If that were so I'd murder him before he got to saying my sisters' name.

"I don't want to hurt her. . . but I have to let her go. . ." he whispered, leaning his forehead against mine for a moment, a tender gesture I would never have expected from him. "I don't love her."

I closed my eyes, sorting this out. Those feelings inside, that vomit feeling, rose again. This time I was sure it wasn't vomit. I let out my breath and was surprised to be able to see it.

Inuyasha noticed this as well and looked with confusion at my lips. As I breathed out my face was gradually turning colder and colder. Am I dying, I thought frantically as I sat upward.

He put his hands on my shoulders as I felt my body shake. Something had triggered something inside me and that something was coming lose.

I rubbed my hands together in hope of becoming warmer. Inuyasha was helpless at my side as he rubbed my back. I closed my eyes and saw my hands through my eyelids, a light in the middle.

In a way of experience I slammed my hands to the ground, the white energy I had seen through my closed eyes running through the carpet and striking my desk, making it wobble. I felt instantly better after my outburst but extremely tired.

"What the fuck?" Inuyasha muttered as I fell to the ground panting. I could see the emotions I held inside myself on the leg of the table, etched in a series of lines. Furious lines going every which pay was at the bottom, straight, fine, and perfect lines were in the center, and squiggly, squirming, and absolutely happy looking lines wrapped themselves around the entire top half of the leg. Anger, serenity, and love.

How I knew I have no friggen clue.

I turned toward Inuyasha, forgetting everything that had happened between us and wrapped my arms around my neck, a gesture of friendship and the need for a shoulder to cry on.

He held me while I shook, but I didn't cry. I couldn't. There wasn't anything to cry about. I just hugged him tight, feeling his confused emotions running through his veins. He was bitching about something into my hair. Something that sounded like: "Stupid bitch, scaring me shitless."

When I had finally calmed down he went to the window.

"What are you doing?" I asked, sniffing a bit as I felt warmth rushing through me again.

"Leaving." He said curtly as he slid open the window and ducked into the alcove.

"Through the window?" I asked as I followed after him, sitting on my knees in the red velvet interior of our (Mine and Kikyou's) alcove.

"Gotta be secret. Your folks'll think I was raping you or something." He said as he put a foot out into the afternoon sunlight.

I touched his hand and smiled. "Thanks for being here."

"Feh! I just came to tell you I might have to kill your sister." He said arrogantly as he put his other foot out the window. He hung by his hands and smirked up at me. With that smirk I knew he was kidding about his previous statement.

"Aren't we the arrogant fool." I muttered as I leaned out the window to smile at him. "Let my sister go easily . . .if you see her tell her I said sorry."

He saluted with one hand and dropped from my second story window. He landed on his feet, just like a cat.

"Good bye, mahou-hime." He said sarcastically as he started to stroll away.

I laughed, remembering the display I had put on. Then, remembering his promise, I called to him again. "Inuyasha!"

He turned.

"I can't say you'll be able to keep the promise! I'm quite the catch, if I do say so myself." I said in a mock arrogant voice and smirked.

He rolled his eyes and waved then made his way down the tall steps to the shrine.

I leaned against the wall of the alcove, thinking about the magic I had sprouted. What was it? And why did I have love there? I wasn't in love with anyone. . .

I slammed my head back against the wall and slanted my eyes toward the outside. It had turned dark very quickly. I was wondering if Inuyasha was safe. It was pretty cold out now as I felt a draft slide through the open window.

A strange phenomenon followed.

Snow.

_When she awakens_

Oddities of many will arise

And the Eternal Snow will Fall

--------

**mahou-hime-** I'm not sure if I used it in the right context but it means Magic(al) Princess.

**A/N:** Wee!!! New chappie!! Sorry it took so long to post. I haven't been feeling so good lately. Yesterday I wrote on my school journal: "Mr. Teacher is a dick" and he read it. I got in a shit-load of trouble so. . .y'know. . .I'm not so keen on going back to school. . .ugh! A week and 2 days left!!!

Anyway, was this a confusing chapter? I think I got everything I wanted in. . .hee hee. . .I'm a hopeless romantic. Can't keep these two apart for too long. Lolz.

Thanks to everyone!!

**Yura of the demon hair**

**Eddie4**

**Lukina starhopper**

**UltraNova**

**vanessa**

**sakura19892**

**kitten's angel**

**Hell's Sadistic Soul**

**XMiss Merryx-** Thanks sooo much for saying I'm nice. But watch out, I can be pretty rude (see my comment on Mr. Teacher)

**Namiko-Daughter of Sekhmet**

**Sadyethappy**

**Fangrl515**

Next chappie!!!

**Eternal Snow**


	8. Eternal Snow

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inu and co, or any of the other stuff I mention. . .duh stupid. I have better companies to run.

**Note:** Just to tell you I wrote just about all of this chapter in the car during my 6 and a half hour drive from New Jersey USA to Ontario Canada. If all this seems edgy just. . .don't shoot me!  
**ALSO! YOU MAY NOTICE THAT SOMETIME THERE ISN'T A QUOTAION MARK AT THE END OF A STATEMTN. IGNORE THAT> IT'S SOMETHING STUPID THIS QUICKEDIT THING DOES. THANK YOU!!!!!**

------  
**Suicide Club  
  
Eternal Snow**

_(AD!! Read Boss-Lady's stories!!! Go to my profile, click Favorite Authors, clock **Boss-Lady**__ (user id: 499639) and read her stories! Get your ad here, just review telling me your penname and the story you want me to tell people about!!)_

I stood outside, the snow encasing me in cold. Was it my imagination? Was it some crazy phenomenon? I fell to my knees, the gravel prickling painfully through my skin. Snow in May? It wasn't possible, we hadn't had snow since February and even then it had been tiny flurries.

"Kagome!

I turned around it meet the voice. My little brother Souta dashed out of the house, a scarf around his neck. I guess Mama was still as paranoid as she was when Kikyou and I were little girls.

I caught him as he dove at me.

"It's snowing, isn't it amazing?" He said, catching a few flakes in his hands as he smiled broadly at me. His dark brown hair was littered with white speckles and he was shaking a bit from the cold. I remembered my outfit being shorts and a t-shirt but I wasn't too concerned.

I nodded and smiled up at the sky. Had I done this? I mean, it was possible, since I _had_ been able to shoot sparks out of my hands. So I came to a conclusion. I was a freak with the ability to carve my feelings into wood and make it snow.

Souta danced around in the snow and I watched him, just incase he might slip and crack his head open or something. Eww.

"Excuse me?

A woman in a business suit, her hair bunched up into a hat with several strands poking out, her hands gloved, and a folder in her hands stood before me.

"Yes?" I responded, walking through the snow covered cement yard to greet her.

"Is Mrs. Higurashi here? I have certain news concerning her father that she must hear immediately." The woman said, her voice a strong and confident tone.

Concerning my grandfather? Had he died? I hope so, he was the one that put us in Tokyo is this stupid shrine to begin with. "And you would be?" I asked, as polite as I could.

"Oh, I'm sorry for not introducing myself." She pulled her hand from one glove and presented it to me. "I'm Sango Igami of Matsui Park Police." She said and smiled warmly. She was a policewoman? With a getup like that, hell no!

"I'm Kagome Higurashi, her daughter." I said and shook her hand. She had soft hands.

I led her inside, forcing Souta back inside as well.

**_(eternal snow)_**

****

My mother, Sango, and I sat in the large living room, tea and cookies on the table, untouched.

"There was a gang fight in the park two days ago." Sango reported, her face serious.

Two days ago I had been there.

"Your father had been there that night, walking the dog or something." Sango made a flip-ish motion with her hand showing that the details of why he was at the park were unimportant, "The thugs shot at a young girl and missed by about an inch. He just happened to be sitting at a park bench an inch away from the girl and was hit.

I gasped. It was my fault my grandfather was hurt? Can't be.

Sango continued. "That girl was your daughter.

Ok, maybe it can be my fault.

My mother gasped and wrapped her arms around me sobbing and saying how horrible it must've been for me. I guess she wasn't so concerned about her father. Well, after that he had done to her (forcing her to marry and move to this old shrine) no wonder she was indifferent towards him.

Sango raised an eyebrow but didn't question Mama's reaction to her father's injury. She rolled her eyes and handed me the folder she had been holding. "The hospital he was taken to, his room number, and everything else you need to know about his injury is in there. Also a copy of the police report and a few rough sketches for you to identify are in there, Kagome-san." She said and smiled. I liked her.

Mama calmed down and walked Sango to the door, I followed.

"Thank you," Mama said as she opened the door for Sango and shook her hand.

I wanted to become friends with Sango. Maybe I could get out of all the trouble I tended to get into if I was friends' with a copper (A/N: if you don't know copper = cop).

"I'll walk you to your car. Those stairs can be quite treacherous in the snow." I stated the obvious as I stumbled a bit down the short flight of three steps leaving the house.

"Thank you, Kagome-san." Sango said, giggling a bit.

We walked down the stairs slowly, silent. Then Sango broke the silence with a question.

"Why were you there are Matsui Park?

I swallowed. She was a cop. If I told her about Inuyasha and his gang and all that stuff I would get them in trouble. I really wasn't in the mood to betray someone's trust today. "I was looking for my dog." I lied.

"You're grandfather had a dog. Was that him?

"No, a different dog.

"Oh. . .I don't remember feeling dog while I was in your house.

Feeling dog? What the hell? "Excuse me?" I asked politely, not wanting to sound snobby.

Sango blushed a bit, noticing her. . .ehem. . .odd statement. "I'm sorry. I mean, I'm allergic to dogs, I would've started sneezing and stuff." She said and laughed nervously.

I nodded and continued walking.

"So. . .what were you _really_ doing at Matsui Park that night?" Sango asked again finally as she slowed on the 10th-ish step.

I sighed. I really didn't want to go into all the details. They were too. . .personal.

I guess she noticed my distress. She smiled at me and came to a complete stop, staring me full in the face. "C'mon, tell me as a friend, not as authority." She said.

As a friend? I raised an eyebrow to that. I only knew her 15 minutes and we were friends? I mean, sure she seemed cool and stuff but. . .y'know. . .

"How Ôbout we go to Starbucks." She suggested, "My treat. We'll talk over coffee.

"I only drink LattŽs." I said in my rich girl, snobby, and ultra-super stuck-up voice.

"Me too." She said and continued down the stairs.

Yeah right. What a wannabe.

And then I saw her car. Okay, so I take back my last statement.

A shiny red Z-3 BMW sat in front of the tall, weathered steps to the Higurashi shrine/mansion.

No cop car, just super expensive-ness gleaming in the bright sunlight.

She opened the door for me and I gladly slid in. Black leather interior, wood details. Wow! It was quite a change from my gold VW Passat.

She opened the door to her side and slid in, closing the door and placing her hands on the wheel. We didn't move.

"Do you even remember me, Kagome-chan?" she asked finally, her voice quiet.

I raised a perfectly plucked and penciled eyebrow and stared at her. What the hell is she talking about? I voiced my thoughts.

"Remember, Redigs Acting School?" she offered, sighing at my still hopelessly confused expression.

"You were Juliet in that mixture play we did the last year of the school. And I was Cinderella.

Cinderella? Juliet? Mixture play? Redigs Action School? Somehow it seemed familiar.

"And Romeo was that kid that always picked his nose." I said slowly, remembering. Yep,, it was all coming back. "And you were that nerdy girl that always sat in the back of the classroom reading Sci-Fi novels!" Opps, that slipped out.

"Nerdy?" Sango's eye twitched. "At any rate, we knew each other. I can't believe you forgot me. We talked--..

"Like, once." I muttered. Even in 3rd grade I was popular (without my other half being there) with everyone and I was the best actress there. So, you can imagine, I didn't really pay much attention to girls sitting in the back of the auditorium reading gory fantasy books.

"No, remember when your best friend was absent and you talked to me?" she said desperately. "Y'know, it's not like I'm obsessed but. . .I'm really proud of how you've progressed in. . .life.

Stalker.

"How so?" I asked. I was really craving that LattŽ now. I also felt kind of bad that I was being in a pissy mood toward her, but what can I say? She was pressing on me for info.

"You and your sister, you've been in quite a lot of magazines, it's kinda hard _not_ to notice your rise to riches and fame.

"And your stuck dealing with annoying teenagers shooting old men." I muttered sarcastically.

"No, I love being a policewoman." she said with a sigh. "This conversation is getting us no where. Let's start over fresh.

I rolled my eyes. Good. Before I found out about her being a nerd I had thought she was cool. Now she most certainly filled her bill of nerdy-ness with that. . .that sigh. Who sighs anymore? That's so motherly and nerdy.

(A/N: Sorry if Kag's sounds snotty. That's the mood I'm in right now. I can't help it, I write what I'm feeling (if it fits with the plot) continue reading!!)

She put her key into the ignition and started the car, instantly zooming down the street. Turning on the radio I was surprised to hear my favorite singer Ðwhatever his name is. I don't keep up with it with my big schedule- blaring through the speakers.

Okay, maybe she wasn't totally a complete nerd. . .only a little Ôcause only dikes become policewoman (A/N: No one take direct offence with this statement. I happen to know a policewoman who has a husband and is very flirty with the men. I'm writing this because. . .)

We talked over LattŽs and really got to know one another. I mean. . .really got to know one another.

In hope that the snow would cease I presented the idea of doing the opposite of the snow dance in front of the coffee shop. Sango said yes, for some odd reason. It _was_ a pretty absurd idea, if I do say so myself.

We stood in front of the shop. Since we didn't have pajamas we just wore our clothing as was. We danced around like crazed lunatics until a semi-friendly face just happened to walk by. That face being the owner of the lips I had just, a few hours ago, made-out with on my bed. And I was in quite a compromising position with a telephone pole at that very moment.

He raised an eyebrow and I blushed. I thought we worked things out but. . .as I had this pole between my thighs. . .he seemed to be looking at me as if I was. . .uh. . .a nerd like Sango used to be. And that's a total reputation no-no.

"Hey, bitch, been a while?" he said, my new "pet" name prominently attached. And thus I was now known as "his bitch". That's, yet again, a reputation no-no.

"What did you call me?" I said, my tone dark and dangerous.

"Bitch." He repeated slowly as he moved his dark eyes towards mine. His tanned face just inches from mine.

"W-well. . .s-stop it." I stammered, wanting so much to bring my lips to his.

Note to self: always, always, always carry a breath mint. You never know if that LattŽ may have stained your breath with a horrible odor until _after_ you've been kissing him for 3 seconds.

 "Why?" he said, his voice deep and hoarse. Just he way I liked it.

Well, we made-out and I don't think I needed that breath mint. What was happening to me? Was I some hormone driven girl that just suddenly starts feeling compelled to make-out with the first jerk I see? Even so. . .he was gentle. . .

And groping my ass.

Oooh! Now he's on the floor with a bump on his head. Teaches him.

**_(eternal snow)_**

****

After visiting my grandfather in the hospital that morning (he was very well. His arm was completely bandaged because that's where he had been shot, but he was in great health, not in danger of dying. . . at the moment) I sat in the large living room alone and bored since it was the only thing I could do as I listened to the weather report.

****

_". . .all schools in the district are closed due to snow. Stay turned for more reports on out bizarre_

The TV clicked off and I flopped back down onto the couch. The booming of Kikyou's stereo was rattling the pictures on the wall. I wouldn't dare go up there and yell at her like I would normally do when we were sisters, though, because she just might give me that illness again.

Whenever I thought about it I got chills down my spine. I guess, to lighten up my mood, I'd watch some MTV. Maybe Made would be on and I would laugh at those obese girls trying to do hip-hop dancing when she can barely stand for over 5 minutes. Not all obese girls are like that, I have a few girl friends like that who are so much cooler then that girl on Made.

I stared blankly at the TV and thought about the passed events. Having met Inuyasha, my sister started dating him, my sister gone to the darkness in her heart, and Inuyasha's odd transformations.

Transformations. . .that was my main fear for him. I had just started feeling light of heart around him, actually _wanting_ to make out with him. . .but those transformations frightened me. He had a triple personality. He was normally a mix of his two other personalities (anger and kindness).

It was snowing hard now, like a blizzard. To think I had been standing outside just an hour before getting the mail.

I wanted to sleep whenever I looked at the flying snow.

And that's just what I did, thinking about stressful junk like Inuyasha. . .Inuyasha. . .my new friend Sango and. . .Inuyasha. . .

Damn him and my girlish crush.

What the _fuck_ was the matter with me?

Maybe it was this eternal snow putting me in a horny mood.

Eww. . .

------

Okay, totally GAY chapter. I didn't get ANYTHING out of it. . .am I bad at writing? I feel like I'm really not establishing a plot? I mean, I know what I wanna write about. The plot is (if you haven't figured it out):

Kags learns Inuyasha secret of transformation.

She learns the secret of the Suicide Club (which will STAY a secret until I say so)

(the rest is exclusive because I wouldn't want to ruin a good twist. Hehe)

So, I hope you totally didn't hate this chapter. I did establish something. Sango's here! And she's totally going to help out in the story. Being a copper and all she'll really help out.

I'm really tired now. . .I was in the car for 6 and change hours straight from Canada and I wrote most of this chappie in the car in between feeling utterly sick and ready to puke.

I'm still crappy as hell but. . .hey. .. here's a chappie! Even if it totally sucked.

Note to self: try harder on getting an actual PLOT to your story.

I got FLUFF in though, although kind of childish and confused.

I'll explain why Kags is always yearning to have Inu-chan's lips on hers. . .hehe. . .can't wait!

Now for the thanks yous, since I LOVE you all!!!

**CraziAznGurl**

**Eddie4**

**Yura of the demon hair**

**Hell's Sadistic Soul**

**Sess**

**Babystigmata**

**Chachi**

**Dark angel313**

**XMiss Merryx**

**Sadyethappy**

**Morlana**

W/e, anyway, thank you all for your reviews. I may reach my 100 point sooner then planned. Here's hoping. If people don't start totally HATING this story cause I suck at righting and keeping the plot straight. Oh well, I'm trying!

Hope you don't hate me after this chappiee!!!

Next chappie (if you care to read after this disaster)

_Title pending. . ._

HELP ME! I'VE FALLEN INTO THE TUNNEL OF BAD PLOT NESS!! SUBMIT GOOD IDEAS AND I'LL INCORPRATE THEM!! (credit included)


	9. Breaking Loose

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha and co. . .

**Authoresses Note: **For some reason I had a really hard time writing this chapter. I had a good idea down but I couldn't actually piece it together. . .

**Summary:** Oblivious to the reputation of Tamashi High, Kagome enters the school in hope of chasing her dream of acting. What she found was the Suicide Club led by the hotass leader, Inuyasha.

------

**Suicide Club**

**Breaking Loose**

------

The snow had finally slowed to a slow fall of flurries.

I sat in the living room, staring at the ceiling and daydreaming when my cell phone vibrated in my pocket. I withdrew it and answered, wondering who would be calling.

"Hello?" I answered in a politely perky voice.

"Hey sweetness, been a while since I've heard your voice."

My heart skipped a beat. "K-Kouga-kun. . ." I sat up on the couch and straightened my skirt and hair, just as I would if he was actually standing in front of me. "I'm so glad you called!" my voice cracked. Was I. . .nervous?

"Kags, baby, can you come to my place? My folks are out and I'm really lonely." He whined but his voice was laced with sexy goodness.

Did I really want to leave the house when Kikyou was here? She might do something to my family or-- _Stop that Kagome!_ I grasped my cell phone tighter as I mentally scolded myself for thinking so lowly of my own twin sister.

"Um. . .I don't know, Ko--." I heard a crash upstairs and jumped to my feet. Was it a burglar?

"What is it, Kags? What's your answer?" Kouga pressed on the other end of the line.

"Can I call you back, Kouga-kun?" I asked distractedly as I moved around the couch to the door. Someone was running and I heard the quiet sound of sobbing in the distance.

"Yes darling, but why are you--."

I pressed "End" before he finished his sentence and softly opened the door a crack, peering through the gap and down the hallway. It was dark because Mama had gone to bed early after she had a shouting fight with my stepfather. He had yelled and said he'd stay at a hotel the night (but not before giving his offspring gentle kisses and reassuring [kind of] statements like: "I'll see you all next week, It'll blow over by then") Souta was at a friends house and it was only Kikyou and I, for the most part, alone, at 10:00 in the night.

A light switched on emitting a flood of brightness from the hallway. I knew right away that it was my counterpart. Had Inuyasha broken up with her already?

I crept down the hallway, depositing my cell phone on the nearest surface; an end table.

I reached the room where the wailing was coming from (the bathroom) and ducked as something came hurtling at my head.

That something just happened to bathroom soap, but that's besides the point. The person who had thrown said soap at my head was bent over the toilet purging herself of any and all fluids and food she had in her stomach.

"Kikyou. . ." I called to her softly. I didn't want to startle her anymore. Next time it might be something bigger than a bar of soap. "Kikyou please stop, you'll hurt yourself if--."

"Shut up!" Kikyou yelled, pulling her head from the bowl and throwing another object at me. I flinched as it hit me in the cheek but I didn't try and avoid for fear that she may think I was running from her. "He dumped me, you retard!"

So Inuyasha had gone through with it, huh?

I opened my mouth to say something but she continued speaking.

"He said: 'You're bad in bed and I have my eyes set on someone better.'" She took a deep breath as she steadied her trembling limbs by latching onto the marble sink. "He didn't tell me who this 'someone better' is but I _know_ it's you, Kagome. You've stolen everything from me, why would this be any different?"

"Kikyou, I di--."

"Shut up, bitch!" she growled closing her eyes and turning away from me, her hair falling out of its messy bun from a top her head. "I'm through with you! I'm through with everything. . ." she trailed off as her voice became gentle. "Inuyasha was my last. I now know that I can never love anyone and no one can love me."

I stepped toward her, my heart pounding a million miles a minute. "Kikyou, it's just one guy. You don't have to be all extreme--."

"Extreme?!" her anger flew back full force. "Who's being extreme, Kagome? I know I'm certainly not!" she pushed her straight bangs away from her face. "I've had my heart broken thousands of times and how many is it for you? Zero! You don't know how I feel! You haven't had love the way I have! You haven't heard the words I've heard from my lovers." She glared hard at me and I suddenly felt that happiness-stealing power grabbing at me. I fought back against the depression coercing through me and held my hands at my sides, clenching. The pain swept across me again and I saw Kikyou smirk.

"Hurts, doesn't it, little sister." She said as she reached out to pet my cheek, a soft, "loving" gesture I wasn't fooled by. "But I hurt much worst when I saw you make-out with MY boyfriend."

Surprisingly enough she didn't slap me, but instead pulled away and glared down at me. "He dumped me hard. I'm sick of rejection."

She stepped backwards and instantly a collection of darkness appeared behind her, forming a face that smirked.

I gasped as I fell on my bottom, sliding on my rear-end to the nearest wall.

The darkness behind my sister engulfed her body and her eyes closed slowly, her head rolling to her chest.

"Rest, Kikyou." The face said. It was a man's voice but the face was unidentified gender-wise. "Its" face was tanned with full lip and a deep scar through the left side of its face. Although the eyes should've told me that it was a man, it's lips gave way to a full body as this figure stepped out of the darkness, Kikyou floating through him and into the dissipating darkness.

I jumped to my feet. "Wait! Kikyou!" I tried to jump after her, ignoring this puzzling man while I did so. He held my back as he caught my waist and I winced. Pain seeped through my body like needles stabbing every nerve I had. He released me and I fell to the ground. I could've move.

"Ah, the better half." He said as he knelt before me, his womanly body changing to that of a strong man. Was he a changeling? "That better half with powers." He said as he cocked an eyebrow. He grasped my chin from my chest.

I gathered all the spit in my mouth that I could and launched it at his face. He narrowed his eyes and wiped it away with a single finger. "Feisty, are we?" he said as he leaned closer to me.

I pursed my lips and tried to pull away. I wasn't about to let my lips be taken by any man but Inuyasha. . .and even he had to get me when I was in a good mood.

"Wh-who are you?" I said, my voice hoarse.

He raised his eyebrow again. "You mean your sister didn't tell you?"

I swallowed.

"I've been helping to ease her pain. And tonight I will take her worthless soul with me." He said bluntly.

Take her soul with him? Why?

"Because, dearest Kagome, she's harmed herself in unforgivable ways and I've come to collect her sinful soul and cleanse it in the rivers of hell." He smiled at me. "I am the lord of hell, Naraku."

Naraku meant hell. . .was he hell itself?

He stood and I flopped to the floor, lifting my head with much effort to watch him as he entered the black fog behind me.

"Better try to talk to Kikyou or she'll be gone forever." He said as he entered the darkness, waving to me with a flick of the wrist.

I swallowed, a lump forming at the back of my throat. They were gone and once again I hadn't knocked any sense into my sisters' head. I was at fault here, though, because I hadn't given enough effort.

I clenched my fists and closed my eyes tightly, letting my forehead fall to the hard bathroom ground, my bangs sticking to my forehead because of the sweat. I could feel that same power rising through me but this time it didn't feel calm. It felt strong, angry, and uncontrollable. I tried to swallow but my throat was too dry.

I stood to my feet shakily, my hands gripping the sink as I tried to steady my spinning head. Was this the after-effects of the parallelizes Naraku had put me under? I suddenly felt lightheaded and my consciousness fell from me. I could feel myself falling backwards but by the time I hit the ground I was too far into unconsciousness.

**_(breaking loose)_**

I woke to an instant feeling of water in my ears. Whenever I moved whatever sound I made was muffled or distant sounding and my ears felt heavy and clogged. I felt a light tapping on the side of my arm and opened my eyes a crack, light streaming across my the unknown room and blinding me.

Someone was leaning over me and for a moment they were blurred. All I could make out were icy blue eyes, beautiful and shining in the light.

I blinked to clear the blur and inwardly winced. It was Kouga, my boyfriend, standing not only over me but all but lying in between my legs!

"Oh, Kagome, you're awake!" he sounded startled as he leaned away from my face.

I tried to sit up but found that my chest was ripped through by stabbing pains, much like the pains I had received when Naraku had paralyzed me.

"How are you feeling, baby?" he asked, his eyes concerned as he felt my face for a temperature.

I swallowed and pursed my lips, closing my eyes as a wave of heat swept through me. "You still have a bit of a temperature."

I hadn't seen this side of Kouga; kind and caring and worried. He had always been oblivious, sexy, and attention-seeking.

"What. . .happened?" I asked slowly, wondering why I was even in Kouga's room in the first place.

He looked away for a moment, his silky black hair up in its uniform high ponytail falling over his shoulder.

"Kouga-kun," I sat up and put a hand on his shoulder, "tell me."

He looked back at me and bit his lip, his canines sliding over his bottom lip, shining white in the bright sunlight.

"You're. . .you. . ." he sighed as he clasped my hands and turned fully to me. His eyes were so intense I was afraid something terrible had happened. "Kagome, you destroyed your house." He said slowly, asi f speaking to an old person with a hearing-aid.

I raised an eyebrow. "I. . .what?"

He exhaled a large amount of air. "Something's going on inside of you, Kagome, and it. . .well it. . .it blew up our house." He said, his voice sounding strained.

I was confused. How did _I_ blow up my house? I didn't have any bombs with me. . .

He lifted his hands; my own still clasped between them, and brought them to my face. "You have a power, Kagome, which can destroy the world."

I felt that all too familiar lump rise to my throat. "Wh-what are you talking about," I pulled my hands form him and pulled the covers, off as best I could with his weight holding them down. I swumg my legs ove rhte side of the bed and made to stand. "I'm can't destroy the world and I'm not going to even if I could."

He stood with me, as if to steady me. "But. . .I saw it with my own eyes. You were glowing red, your hair was standing on end, your eyes were white. . .it was terrifying, Kagome. . .and the roof of your friggan house flew off and hit the Tokyo Radio Tower."

I stared into his eyes and wondered if I really had gone mad. Had I used my feeling carving, snow creating powers to rip the roof off my house? I couldn't remember. I had blacked out. Maybe it was a different Kagome with white eyes and a glowing red body? I doubt that but I could hope, right?

I stood completely and pulled myself from his grasping hands. "I don't know what your talking about and I don't want to know! I didn't rip the roof of my house off, I wasn't glowing red, I don't have white eyes, and I'm NOT a MIKO!"

With that all out in the open I stormed out of his one floor house and headed toward home. The home I KNEW still had a roof.

**_(breaking loose)_**

****

And how wrong that assumption was. Cop cars surrounded the steep steps to the shrine, ambulances covered any remaining road, and clean-up crews hustled up and down said stairs carrying large pieces of sheetrock and miscellaneous debris.

I really had taken the roof off my house. I tired to push my way through the thick crowd of spectators. When they didn't let up I opted on threatening to gut any person who stood in my way. The fishes parted like the water for Moses.

I reached the group of police officers surveying the scene.

"Excuse me." I said as I tapped one on the shoulder.

He turned and growled. "No civilians" He reached over to my shoulder and was about to push me along.

I felt that terrifying power bubble to the surface and before I knew what happened he was on his back, my hand clenched around his wrist and warm red light surrounding my hand and his arm.

The cops had their guns out right away but I could tell most were shaking with fear.

What was becoming of me? I let go of his wrist like I was holding hot iron and moved away, tears welling up in my eyes. The power had fallen rapidly leaving me to deal with everything alone.

_Should I run or take the consequences_, I thought to myself as I looked from the police to the break in the "audience". I chose the wrong way out and made a mad dash for the gap.

The police officers didn't follow, though. I guess they realized who I was?

I ran toward _his_ house. Why? Because I knew he would listen.

I ran to Inuyasha's house and let myself in through the open door. I was met with the sight of a cozy living room, not too large but very retro.

In the center of this living room sat Inuyasha, my sister's EX boyfriend and my. . .well I wasn't sure what he was to me, yet.

He stood from his spot on the large grey leather couch in the center of a cluster of end tables, armchairs, and a modern entertainment center, a flat screen TV hidden behind semi-open doors.

"Kagome? What are you--." I interrupted him as I dove at him, wrapping my arms around his waist and not caring where we fall. Fortunately we toppled right back onto the couch.

"Kagome. . .what. . ." he trailed off as he felt my tears soak his shirt.

He let my cry into his chest. I guess everything that had happened in the past. . .day? I guess it all bounced back pull blast, and he let me release it all, sobbing into his nicely smelling shirt.

I really didn't want this power. But, obviously, this power wanted me.

----------

**A/N:** Well, I'm happy to announce that I FINALLY finished this chapter. And, man, it was like pulling teeth. So, before I go to bed, I am posting this little chapter. Is it little? Well, I hope it was good!

Sorry no thank you for your reviews, I'll do that next chapter. I had to change computers and so I don't have all the reviews here. Sorry!!

LUv yallz!

Remember, reviews equal faster updates.


	10. What is Fear?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha and co. . .

**Authoress Note: **Um. . .w/e

--------

**Suicide Club**

**What is Fear?**

_". . .and I don't think its healthy for a young girl like her to be cooped up in a mansion for three years for pointless lessons and—."_

_"It's not _pointless_ lessons, Akiko, it's teacher her the ways of the priestess. The girl needs to know these things. If she doesn't learn them now her life may be thrown into chaos down the line. Do you want you daughter to live with such a powerful--."_

_"I will not hear this, Papa. My daughter is as normal as any other child, not some supernatural 'priestess'. I will not allow you to try and model my daughter into some tree hugging, sandal wearing, 'save the animals' kind of girl."_

_"She will not be, Akiko, I promise. She'll be the greatest--."_

_"The answers no, dad, and this conversation is closed."_

That conversation played through my mind over and over, every time I felt that power rising to my chest. If Ji-chan had taught me maybe I would be able to control this raging, confusing and utterly destructive power I held within my body.

As I shook my head, squinting at the crowd below through the blinding stage-lights, I focused on the matter at hand: making a great reputation.

I was at the entry audition to Takashi Acting School. I had to sing a song, any song, for them and act a small skit they provided for me. The song I was going to sing was one I had writing a long time back when my parents (biological father and Mama) were getting divorced. It was depressing but I sang it the best. I had some random guy write the actual music but the lyrics were mine. They came from my heart.

_Every time I try to do something_

_I end up washed away._

_Every time I find a way to counter_

_This pain_

_I end up shot down_

_I end up_

_Feeling down_

_I end up watchin' you. . ._

_And it hurts._

The judges nodded and the piano man reading my music pounded on, the notes flowing even better than they had on the guitar aforementioned random man played it on.

_And I'm standing here, in the rain_

_Watching you_

_Cause sometimes I think_

_That you may have not begun to watch me.___

_Every time I try to talk to you_

_I end up tripping over words_

_Every time you talk to me_

_I blush and look away._

_Maybe we would be better off_

_Breaking away.___

_Maybe if we tried harder_

_We could get to know one another_

_But I notice as I watch you. . ._

_And I'm standing here, in the rain_

_Watching you_

_Cause sometimes I think_

_That you may have not begun to watch me.___

The piano died back and I stood in the center of the wooden stage, blushing with nerves and shaking in fear that they hated my voice.

They clapped, though. The middle judge, and handsome older man with stubble on his chin and a handlebar mustache. He smiled up at me and my fear was instantly eliminated.

"I believe, Miss. Higurashi," he began as he pulled his top hat from his head and stood, staring me straight in the eyes, "That your voice is more for radio rotations than a stage show."

I sighed in relief. He thought my voice was good and that was all that counted.

"Welcome to Takashi Acting School, Miss Kagome Higurashi."

The other judges stood, bowed slightly to me and the eldest judge, and left with their clipboards under their arms.

I gathered my sheet music from the piano man, thanking me graciously, and stepped down the small flight of stairs to the rows of spectators seats. The last remaining judge, the one who had told me of my accepting into the school, held out his hand to me. We shook and he introduced himself.

"I am Waldrof Takashi, the founder of this school. I believe we have our most exceptional student standing before me."

I blushed. I wasn't usually a teachers pet but getting on a teachers good side never hurt anyone. "Thank you, Mr. Takashi."

He handed me some papers for me and Mama to read and sign together. I was really not looking forward to entering this school, only reason being I wouldn't see Inuyasha as much. I felt guilty for not telling him of my transfer into this school or even that I was an aspiring actress chasing her dream to enter the world of Broadway. Before us Higurashi's had come to this town I was set on only one thing: entering this most prestigious school for aspiring actress such as myself. I had sung for many crowds, gotten an agent, and told me story to many magazines.

When I got to this town it all changed.

I hadn't expected to fall in love.

**_(what is fear?)_**

****

Sitting on the train, heading home, I contemplated my situation. How was going to break the news to Inuyasha? And what about Kouga? I loved him just as much as I loved Inuyasha, maybe just a tiny bit more because he returned my feelings without having to hide them or break my sisters' heart.

Before I had time to stop them tears rolled down my cheeks, my eyeliner rolling down along with them. I was going to miss my school, even if I had barely been there for more than a week.

My pocket started to buzz, bringing me from my deep thoughts. I pulled it from the depths of my jacket pocket and opened it without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" I answered, sniffing and wiping my nose with a tissue I kept in my purse.

"Kagome, I heard what you did and I'm very proud of your decision."

I pursed my lips and closed my eyes. Could this day be any more hurtful?

"K-Kikyou. . ." my voice wavered as I felt more tears jump from the throat and to my eyes. "Why are you calling me?"

"Inuyasha may have dumped me for you but now that you are no longer in his school he will never see you again."

I could tell she was smirking on the other side of the line.

"Where are you calling from?" I asked urgently. I had seen her being pulled through the darkness with Naraku.

There was a long pause during which I exited the train and sat on a lonely bench within the train station, holding my cell phone with both hands.

"I'm behind you, honey, always and forever."

I turned, idiotically, to check if she were actually standing just behind me. I realized it was just a metaphor and turned back to looking at my scoffed tennis shoes.

"Kikyou, you are not my shadow. . ." I paused, trying to figure out if I should actually say what I wanted to say next. "If anything I'm yours."

Kikyou snorted. "Oh sure, Kagome. I'm so sure you were in _my_ shadow when you were Good Morning America because you were the youngest girl to EVER be on the cover of In Style Magazine because you had the best 6 year old body. I'm so sure you were in my shadow when you kissed Otashi at the junior prom even though he was MY date.." Her voice became testy as she said her final statement, "I'm so sure you were in my shadow when you stole my Inuyasha from me."

I bit my lip to keep the sob that was itching my throat from erupting.

"Kagome. . .have you ever felt fear?" Kikyou's voice was dark as she spoke slowly.

I nodded, fearing my voice to give way to the sob I held back.

"No, dear, you haven't," she said and I heard the rustled of clothing on the other end of the line, "fear is the feeling of shaking to no end, no more happiness, and pain coursing through your veins. Fear is when you have no one to save you and you know it. Fear is the feeling of death creeping up on you, feeling the cold fingers of death itself running along your neck. Fear is the sweat that drenches you as you walk. . .as you walk down that cold, shadowy, dark, and depressing hallway to your doom." Kikyou paused to catch her breath and I could hear her panting. The next thing she spoke came out as a string of sobbed words, "Fear is being told your fait three seconds before its supposed to happen. Fear is death itself and you have NEVER felt the fear I've felt!"

My cell phone was getting hot as I clenched it harder, letting the sob I held back let loose, crying as hard as I could as my sister panted on the other end, crying as well but in a wailing sound of agony.

The heat my phone was creating became unbearably hot and I was forced to drop the phone. Just as it hit the ground it burst into flames, attracting the attention of the passerby's.

I stared, stunned, at my smoldering cell phone, shaking in fear. But this fear was not the fear Kikyou described. My fear was for her, her hardships, and her own fear.

Was this what it felt like to live in a nightmare?

**_(what is fear?)_**

****

After that little 'roof-off-the-house' incident Sango had offered for me to stay at her place. Unfortunately my mother and brother had been severely injured that night and were in the hospital. I had only gone to that stupid audition because Mama was begging and pleading.

I reached the large and luxurious apartment and pulled out a small slip of paper. I had forgotten, yet again, the room number and needed to consult said paper just about every time I came home.

"Room 387. . ." I whispered to myself, willing it into my brain. With everything that has been happening I really wasn't into remembering small stuff like room numbers.

I climbed the many stairs to the third level and walked down the white carpet hallway to the apartment room.

Unlocking the door and entering the air-conditioned room, I immediately spotted the answering machine, blinking with unread messages.

I made my way toward it, curving around an armchair and couch. Pressing the button I listened to the message.

". . .Hi, this is Waldrof Takashi of Takashi Acting School. I just wanted to consult Miss. Higurashi on her recent felonies. Please give me a call back at. . ."

I slid to my knees. Was everything I wanted to happen doing the complete opposite?

I really didn't want to know what was going to happen when I went to sleep. It seemed every time I let my guard down my powers came forth and it always resulted in bad. . .why was it happening to me, though?

**------**

Sorry if that was a totally trashy chapter. I thought it was good but w/e, I'm just saying if you thought it was trashy I'm sorry.

Kagome posing the question of her powers is sort of a foreshadow of the next chapter. Which means. . .

I'll be revealing the real purpose of her crazy ass powers.

Also coming up in, like, three chapters, is the history behind the Suicide Club and their name. It's not all as it seems and I'm really into horror right now to beware. . .

I'm sorry people, I'm getting lazy and my comp has been wacko lately so I PROMISE I will put EVERYONE of you a detailed response in the next chapter. . .and if I break that promise it'llbe the next chapter and so one and so forth.

Love you all and sorry for the delays. . .


	11. I'm Sorry My Darlings

I'm sooooo sooooo soooo sorry people!!!

But I have a perfectly valid excuse for my absence in the fanfiction world.

You see, I have a Mac iBook and just resently my mom gave me a Sony Viao, which is, as you should know, a PC. I reveled in my fantasies of living with Mr. Viao for as long as I lived.

But a wrench in my dreams. . .

I became a widow. . .sorta. . .

My darling died because of a quickly speading virus. It killed him instantly. He didn't have a chance.

But with a little virus programs, a big 'ol wipe out, and a nice dusting, my darling love Viao is back on his feet and working at maximum efficiency. . .I think.

But anyway, I've been working on the next chapter, it's just there's been a lot of trips to NY for school shopping and stuff and the computer swaps, it's really set me back.

Please gimme reviews!! Then I'll know you all didn't forget about me. If you did then I'll have to hurt myself by never updating again! And I'm quite capable of doing so. Tee hee

I love you all now and forever and remember, if you ever get a PC laptop PUT AD-AWARE ON IT IMMEDIATELY!!! It's done wonders. Mr. Viao and I are thinking of having a son. . .hehe. . .just kidding.

Kisses to you all cause I know you love 'em,

_**Madoka Makkura**_


	12. A Good Day

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha and co and neither do I own the Fendi name. . .I do OWN a Fendi purse tho. . .

**A/N:** SORRY for the delay people, I've been having problems with my computer and stuff. You see, I got a PC but then it broke so I was using my Mac again but then the PC got fixed and now it's broken again. . .Sigh. . .will it ever end?!

**Suicide Club**

****

A Good Day 

"Yes, yes I know but. . .I hadn't meant to harm him in any way, something just came over me and. . .yes, I understand. . ." after a long pause and several nods, my face broke out into a large smile, "Thank you, sir, so much!"

I had called Mr. Takashi in hope of at least getting a referral to another school but I had gotten off with my "crime" of injuring an officer and was still able to enroll into the school.

"Alright, I'll send my application right now." I clutched said application in my hand and looked around for an envelope while cradling Sango's phone to my cheek.

"Alright. . .alright I'll see you in September." I hung up the phone and dove onto Sango's leather couch, pressing the now sealed envelope to my chest and almost crying with joy. Even if I was going to miss Inuyasha and my friends, I was glad I got into the school I wanted. The Takashi School was notorious for turning out movie actresses and voice artists every year. The percentage of students that went on to fame was uncompetitive with a whopping 87%. I wanted to be part of that large factor and I was doing everything in my power to get there. I had won many talent shows, Star Searches, and I had been on the show _Nadakai Hatashi_, a small production that promoted children and got them scholarships or whatever. I got just that, a scholarship to the WORST school in Japan, Acting University. The teachers hated everyone, they were awful at their jobs and I hated the people there. So we moved and I went to a normal private school.

"What are you so happy about?"

I sat up on the couch and smiled at Sango as she placed three brown bulging shopping bags on the small coffee table in the middle of the room. She wasn't in her professional uniform, she wore faded blue jeans and a black blank tank top, flipflops on her feet.

"Oh nothing. . ." I said as I flopped back onto the couch. She knew my voice though, and slid onto the armrest of the couch.

"Tell me." She ordered, her black hair falling over her shoulder as she shook my foot.

"I got accepted into the Takashi School of Acting." I said as if it were nothing.

Sango rose her eyebrows. "Oh, and that's deemed as 'Nothing'?" she said as she snatched the envalope from my hands. "Are you going to send in the application? High school is the only time you actually get to have fun. Does this school have prom?"

"How the hell would I know?" I said as I took back the envelope and stood, stretching my arms above my head. "I'm gonna get my bellybutton pierced."

Sango blinked. "Well that was random." She reached for the pile of mail on the oak end table leaning against the couch. "Why would you want a hole through your bellybutton anyway?" she asked, sifting through the pile of junk mail, bills, and magazines.

"I don't know. . .I just want something to occupy my mind." _Anything to take my mind off of leaving Inuyasha,_ I thought as I pursed my lips. "You wanna come with? You can be my moral support. It'll be fun!"

Sango made a face as if she were thinking. "Seeing needles go through people's skin isn't my idea of fun. . .but I'll go so you can squeeze my hand." She smiled at me and I instantly dragged her out of the room, picking up my black Fendi Pocket Hobo (tee hee, I have that purse!) from the coffee table before zooming out onto the bustling streets with Sango in tow, dumping the envelope into a postbox in passing.

**_(a good day )_**

****

"Don't let anyone touch your piercing, no bodily fluids may come in contact with your piercing, don't play with it, and don't pull it for about a week." The piercing lady rambled off the list of 'Don'ts' to Kagome as she signed away her bellybutton. The woman had multiple piercing in just about every part of her face and blood red hair with the worst blonde streaks anyone could have in their hair. Tattoos littered her bare arms, all other them either of dead people or harsh sayings like: "Can't take the heat? We'll make it even hotter."

They were in Zigaway's Body Art Shop and Sango was looking mildly pissed at the many bongs and other drug-using utensils.

"If I were on duty I'd have this place shut down in a minute." She mumbled to no one.

"If you were on duty I wouldn't have brought you." I countered as I signed my name, showed my school ID and Drivers License, and followed the woman into a super clean back room.

Sango looked around, probably taking mental notes of all the "illegal" things in the room. I rolled my eyes. Once a no-fun-loving cop, always a no-fun-loving cop.

I reached for her hand as I sat down on the chair. The woman pulled out a needle and showed me many choices of rings.

_They all look humongous, _ I thought as I swallowed, _I'll take the smallest._

I pointed to the smallest one, a ring with a small star in the center. The diamond was real but I didn't have to worry, my step-dad was loaded.

I clutched Sango's hand hard and closed my eyes as the woman felt around my belly, cleaning the area and whatever your supposed to do before you get pierced.

The piercing was painful, I have to admit, but I had endured much worst whenever my counterpart was near. Although, I have to admit, I did have tears in my eyes.

"Ow. . ." Sango winced as she pulled her hand free of my death grip.

I laughed. "Sorry. . ." my hand was cramping up from clutching so hard, I banged it against the arm of the chair to reawaken it.

The woman smiled. "There you go, Kagome-san, all done. You did a good job."

I smiled and said my thanks and Sango and I left. It was a very cold night and I had only one intention tonight. Although I would rather spend one of my last nights of regular high school with my friends at a club, my family meant more to me. And anyway, Sango wouldn't let me go to the club even if I wanted to. She's one strict girl.

**_(a good day)_**

****

The hospital room smelled like Ivory soap and flowers because that's the kind of gifts our neighbors and friends and family sent us. At least all the crappy gifts went to them. All they really needed was time to sleep and crappy gifts weren't much of a distraction.

I sat down in the chair next to my mother, Sango pulling the chair from the small table near the window and putting it next to mine.

"How did this happen?" she asked quietly. I hadn't told her that it was, in fact, me that had blown the roof off our house. I had no memory of it but Kouga had filled me in and, even if I really didn't want to, I believed him. My raging powers were coming forth and they were coming out in a really bad and unhealthy way. But I couldn't understand why they were coming out now. . .I thought it always happened when you turned 13 or something.

Mama was asleep as was Souta.

Mama opened her eyes a crack and turned her head toward me. "Kagome, what a pleasant surprise.

I smiled. It was always great to see mom calm. At home she never stood still.

"I was dreaming." Mom looked up at the ceiling, a smile on her lips. "Your father was back and the whole family still lived together, in that big house. . ."

I hated when she had these dreams. If they had actually come true I would've killed myself even before I made it to Tokyo. Why? Because my dad was a whack-job. He didn't like to work and we only had the big house because it used to belong to my Great-Grandfather who, ironically, drowned in the lake the house overlooked. A creepy thought when your trying to sleep at night.

My father had died because of lung cancer. He smoked 3 packs a day and never thought to quit. Even though we (Kikyou and I) were disgusted by him, we stood by his side (stiffly mind you) and watched him die. Mom balled her eyes out and Souta was too tiny to even remember.

His death was gruesome and I didn't like to recall it. The long hard pause in his heartbeat and then that solid beep signaling his death.

"Mom, he's not coming back. We watched him die." I had forgotten Sango was beside me or I wouldn't have been as open about it. The tone I used for my last sentace showed my distaste towards him and Mama looked at me again, this time her eyes as fierce as a hospitalized woman's eyes can get.

"Kagome, I'm not crazy. A woman can dream." She said through clenched teeth.

I gave a nervous smile and pursed my lips. "I wasn't saying that you were crazy. I was just saying that these dreams shouldn't block your sense of reality."

Mom sat up, which is a big no-no because her back was severely wounded when bits of the roof plundged into the uncovered house. But, miraculously enough, she sat up with ease and raised her hand as if she were about to hit me.

"Kagome Higurashi! How dare you call your mother 'out of touch with reality'!" she yelled.

"I didn't say that, Mom!" I yelled back.

It was a big 'ol fight which shouldn't be remembered as a pleasureable visit.

I left the hospital with a small red mark on my arm. I guess I had pushed Mama too far.

Sango smiled lightly as we walked the streets back to her apartment. It was a warm night tonight and people were out walking at leisurly paces. The streetlamps gave off a pleasant glow and the nighttime air comforted me. It was a good day today.

"You love your Mom, don't you?" Sango asked.

"Of course." I replied, smiling myself. We had been through a lot. One year the preppy girls had ganged up on me and made fun of the way I always held my hair in a ponytail. I came home crying to Mama and she comforted me by saying they were 'Rude, obnoxious, Gold-Diggers who only WISH they had your hair'. That was the best advice I'd ever gotten. . .if you could even call it advice. But I've used it whenever someone makes a pass at me in any way.

Sango put her arm around my shoulder and sighed. "You puzzle me, Kagome-chan."

I raised an eyebrow at her statement. "How so?

"Well. . ." Sango paused and looked down at the ground, I feet walking in time. "Theres a certain power brimming from you. I can see it even in your smile."

I pursed my lips. A certain power? Was it good or bad? "I do have a certain power I don't know how to control. . .that's how the roof of the house came off. My powers came forth."

"What?" Sango asked me in a puzzled voice.

Oops, that was my outside voice?

I shoved my hands in my pockets and kicked a pebble as we walked at a slow pace. What was going on with me? These powers that were coming forth had to mean SOMETHING.. . .but I couldn't put my finger on an explaination. The only thing that could possibly answer this nagging question was that conversation I heard my grandfather and mom having long ago.

_". . .and I don't think its healthy for a young girl like her to be cooped up in a mansion for three years for pointless lessons and--."_

_"It's not _pointless_ lessons, Akiko, it's teaching her the ways of the priestess. The girl needs to know these things. If she doesn't learn them now her life may be thrown into chaos down the line. Do you want you daughter to live with such a powerful--."_

_"I will not hear this, Papa. My daughter is as normal as any other child, not some supernatural 'priestess'. I will not allow you to try and model my daughter into some tree hugging, sandal wearing, 'save the animals' kind of girl."_

_"She will not be, Akiko, I promise. She'll be the greatest--."_

_"The answer's no, dad, and this conversation is closed."_

Something clicked. Why hadn't I noticed it before? The blood of a priestess ran through the thick line of Higurashi's since the Feudal age. The power coming forth was the power of my ancestors. The power I wield is stronger than any of the girls in the recent Higurashi line.

I stopped walking, smiling widely. So I WASN"T going crazy. I was just a normal girl with bubbling priestess magic coming forth from it's seal within my body.

"Kagome-chan?"

Sango waved her hand in front of my face, brining me from my victorious thoughts to reality.

"Sango, I need to go somewhere." I said urgently, grabbing her hands happily. I couldn't contain the excitement I was feeling.

"What? Where?" she asked, scared of my sudden outburst.

"You'll see. But you're coming, right? I don't wanna get caught anywhere by myself." The last thing I needed was to live with my grandfather alone. He would have me doing mantras day and night if I didn't have a friend to keep company. Plus it would be good to get to know my temporary room mate better.

Indeed this was a good day. My powers were defined, my mother was just about back to normal, and my future as a successful actress was as good as gold.

But right now. . .we're off to see my grandfather, the most wonderful priest of his time. . .I hope. . .

------

**A/N:** I feel as if my readers are getting bored with this story. If you are just tell me, I'll spice it up a bit. Why do I feel this way? Because now I only get 4 reviews per chapter rather than 7 reviews. . .I'm sad.

Anyway, enough bugging. I hope you all liked this chapter!! I liked it because of it's laid back sort of style. It was enjoyable to write. You don't always have to have depressing matters in your chapters. Tee hee!!

6 pages. . .is that a lot?

Kisses to you cause I know you love 'em,

**_Madoka Makkura_**


	13. Bye Dad I Never Knew

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inu-chan and his band. Hey, that rhymed!!!

------

**Suicide Club**

**Bye Dad I Never Knew**

It was 3:00 AM and we were still on the road. I hadn't remembered the drive to grandpa's shrine being this long. . .but then again back then I was only about 13 and had better things to think about then the power I was finally going to learn how to use.

Sango was driving now. We had switched places every other hour. She stared intensely at the road, her police radio buzzing with random calls but she didn't seem to notice them. I guess a cop knows when the call is for them.

I thought about a few things. Kouga, Inuyasha, and Kikyou, the three leading characters in my story.

Kouga-kun's so caring. . .I don't want to hurt his feelings if I do actually end up with Inuyasha. I just don't think I could be with myself if I ever hurt him. But what can I do? Kouga-kun's not the one I want to be with forever, he's just someone I can run to if I feel down in the dumps, someone I can go out with if I want to have a good time, someone I can talk to about normal things and know he'll have an opinion, even if it's crass and rude.

I held my breath for a while and counted my fingers, my mind blank. I released my breath and all thoughts I held back swarmed in, intense and organized.

Inuyasha's a jerk but. . .I love him because he's a jerk. . . I guess. But there's no redeeming qualities in him. . .he's just rude, mean, and super self-absorbed.

I paused my thinking. Why _did_ I love Inuyasha? Was it because Kikyou loved him? No, that can't be. Kikyou's had plenty of hot, sweet boyfriends and not one of them I've felt such strong feelings for. Maybe it's just one of those "I love to hate you" kind of things. But did I really hate him? Not really. He hadn't really done anything directly to me.

I held my breath again as thoughts started scrabbling my mind. They settled again. I learned this technique in an anger management class I had tagged along to with my sister and her boyfriend. It was weird how much you can learn about yourself in one of those classes, even if you don't need to learn how to manage your anger.

And stupid Kikyou's gonna kill me one of these days, I know it.

I smiled at the thought of my sister. When she was actually my loving sister we used to climb out the window and go to the nearest 24-hour corner store and buy bags of gum. We'd chew all of the gum and stick it under every park bench we could find, we'd line the edges so whenever someone would put their legs down the back of the legs would get stuck. What can I say? We were typical teenagers.

"Turn here." I told Sango as I noticed the familiar sakura trees the lined the road. Grandpa loved sakura leaves and had just about built his shrine with boards covered in sakura imprints.

I sighed. So many painful memories rushed through my body at that very moment. I couldn't contain the feelings that bubbled to the surface. In the far corner of the shrine grounds was the very place I had first tried to slit my wrists after I saw my mom struggling to find a way to pay for us all to live in the shrine with food to boot. The old well house was where I had tried to commit suicide by jumping un but had landing in a several layered spider web that caught my fall. On the roof was where I watched mom push her ex-boyfriend down the many steps up to the shrine (although, now, you could just drive your car up the driveway adjacent to said stairs).

There were also happy memories, some happy in a painful way. Kikyou's memories always made me glad I wasn't her exact double. I saw her have her first kiss against he Goshinkboku with her first abusive boyfriend, Mitsukatsu. He was sweet at first and even I seemed to be attracted to him, but then he started calling her names and that's when Kikyou became bulimic.

We shared many happy memories together. Like the first time we got cell phones and called talked to each other on our phones even though we were sitting back to back against the large sacred tree.

When I had slipped off the roof one night while I was watching the sunset she had tried to catch but instead had broken my fall and her arm in the process.

One night I snuck out of my room to see my then boy-toy, Toshi. He loved me but I only liked to tease him and eventually he got fed up with it and threw rocks at me. But Kikyou had followed me that night and we had thrown sushi rolls right back at him.

"Where do I park?" Sango asked, bringing me from my reminiscing moment.

I looked around. Grandpa never had a car, he always walked tot eh stores and stuff, so there was only a short patch of asphalt and then lush green grass marking our "dog-zone" where the dog would do his business, then the grass turned into gravel. I pointed toward the grass and looked out the window, almost expecting our old dog Benji to jump out the kitchen window and bound over to the car. No one came to greet us, though.

We walked toward the house; it's same old "lived-in" look almost bringing a tear to my eyes. Even if I barely lived in this house, only for about a month while we waited to buy the house in Tokyo, I had so many happy memories of that month it seemed like a year I had lived in this shrine. I had learned so much from grandpa because I was the only one that seemed particularly interested in our ancient ancestors.

We reached the door. A new white and glass door replaced the old rickety green wooden door I remembered. I knocked on the glass and waited for my grandfather to answer. Sango was tense next to me but I couldn't guess why. I was about to tell her to relax when the sound of a gunshot made us both jump. My first instinct was to dive through the perfectly clear glass of the front door and cover my head to protect myself from the attack.

Sango reached for her gun that was hidden underneath her large Harvard sweater.

We turned around, Sango pointing her pistol at the offending being.

A man, tall with his hair pulled into a ponytail, stood just a few meters from our car, a shot gun in his hand. But oddly enough he had a large smile on his perfectly tanned face. He looked familiar.

"You two pretty ladies lookin' for the old man?" he called to us, stepping a few toward us.

But Sango hadn't let down her guard as easily as I had. "What's your name, sir. Put down the gun and give me your name." She said calmly.

I mean, c'mon Sango, it's not like you're on duty right now. I rolled my eyes and stepped forward toward the stranger.

"Where's my grandpa? I need to ask him a question." I called over to the handsome man. He wore no shirt, showing off his tined chest, and he wore fancy slacks.

"If you're friend would stop pointing that pistol at my face I'd gladly answer your question." He said, pocketing his own gun and putting his hand in his pocket with it.

I whispered to Sango. "Lighten up, he's probably just works here."

But Sango didn't listen and glared at me for a second. "I will NOT put down my gun until your tell me who you are."

"I'm Miroku, I work here, miss. If you want proof I have some papers in my car." He said, his smile bright.

I liked him already.

I walked toward him and introduced myself. "Hi, I'm Higurashi Kagome. You work here with my grandfather?"

He shook my hand and smiled. "You're her granddaughter?" he asked.

I nodded.

He bent his head toward mine and whispered, "Poor you, must've been hell growin' up with him."

I pursed my lips. He hit it right on the nail. Grandpa had been such a worry-wart, such an annoying nosy-body, and liked to make us kids do all the work while he picked up little pieces of paper off the ground and said he was working harder than we've ever worked in our lives.

He pulled back and smiled. "Can you please tell your lovely lady friend to stop being so threatening?"

I smiled back. "She's a cop, she's ALWAYS like this, even off duty." I rolled my eyes and folded my arms. "She's so uptight I can't believe it."

He chuckled. "What's her name?"

I sighed. "Just go shake her hand and maybe she'll feel comfortable enough to tell you."

He nodded and we both walked back toward her.

"Kagome, stay away from him. He might turn on you and shoot your little brains out." Sango grabbed my arm and pulled me behind her. I could barely contain my bubble of laughter. But she was still unfazed by my outburst.

Miroku bowed to her, showing his true gentleman side. "I'm Miroku, lady cop. I'm honored to make your acquaintance."

I covered my mouth. Who says 'honored' anymore? He's very polite, that's for sure. I giggled.

This time Sango caught it.

"And the HELL is so funny at a time like this?!" she all but yelled at me.

I smiled at her. "You're so uptight, lady cop. Give him a brake."

Sango took a deep breath and glared at me before turning to him and pushing her gun back into it's pouch underneath her sweater.

She put on a half smile but still looked very indifferently toward him. "I'm Sango. If you put one scratch on Kagome I'll kick your ass into jail faster than you can say molestation." She said all that in 3 seconds flat and STILL had that pleasant half smile on her face. Amazing. . .

Miroku seemed even more infatuated with her than before. "Sango . . ." he took in a deep breath as if he smelled her scent, "such a lovely name for such a beautifully stern woman."

She raised her hand and slapped him. "Don't get smart with me."

He held his cheek but still seemed in a daze. "Would you like me to be dumb with you?"

"What?! Are you insulting me?!"

I rolled my eyes again and tuned out their conversation. Then movement up the stairs caught my attention and I instantly bounded toward the hunched over form of my grandfather.

"Grandpa!!" I cried, throwing myself at him but being careful not to throw both of us down the stairs.

"Oh! Kagome, when did you get here?" he asked, hugging me back.

"Just now." I pulled away from him and studied his old eyes. They were still filled with the same crackpot wisdom I remembered. "We met your assistant. I like him. Nice choice." I winked at him.

He rose an eyebrow. "You like him? I can't stand him. Every lady customer we have he's off on the train to La-La Land and groping her before she's even reached the top of the stairs."

I giggled. "Sounds like him already."

Grandpa's eyes got small. "He didn't touch you, did he? I'll kill him!"

I sighed. "Go, grandpa, he didn't. But he is very much infatuated with my friend, Sango." I looked over at them and Sango was in his face, yelling her head off about whatever.

We both sighed, as Miroku appeared unconscious after Sango hit him on the head with her gun.

_**(Bye Dad I Never Knew)**_

We sat at the kitchen table, talking over tea. It was actually just Grandpa and me. Sango offered to take care of Miroku since she was the one who just about gave him a concussion.

"Hmm. . ." Grandpa took a long sip of his tea. I had told him everything that had happened in the passed few weeks. Everything with Kikyou and everything about that Naraku guy that had kidnapped her.

By the way, I HATE HIM. Just so you know.

"Why does his name sound familiar?" Grandpa was talking about Naraku. For some reason, right when I said his name, Grandpa just about broke the table with anger. Anger that he had no idea he had toward the name Naraku.

"He said he was taking Kikyou's soul to hell because she wanted to die." I said, looking to my own steaming cup of tea.

"Why would she want to die? She's such a lovely woman with such a large soul and long life to live."

I wrinkled my nose. _She wanted to die because of Inuyasha. Because he "had" to break her heart. Because he's a jerk. Because he loved. . .me._

"She wanted to die because she wanted to be with dad again." I lied, not ready to voice my thoughts to anyone but my diary.

Grandpa nodded. "This Naraku fellow. Did he try and take you too?" he asked, not looking me int eh eye.

What a dumb question. Of course not. He only wanted Kikyou. . .right?

"Maybe he was taking Kikyou not because she wanted to die. . .but maybe because he was using her to get to you."

My eyes widened. It was all clear. Naraku knew I had priestess powers. He knew all about it! He didn't know Kikyou was broken up about her break up with Inuyasha, he probably didn't even care. He was just using her to get me on my hands and knees and give over my power.

But I had NEVER in my life met Naraku. How would he know of me?

It seemed Grandpa could read my mind because what he said next shocked me. "Now I know why he sounds familiar. He's a demon. . .in the body of a human." Grandpa sipped his tea and stared me straight in the eye. "Long ago your ancestor was fooled by a bandit named Onigumo. He was badly injured in a fire and she offered to help him get on his feel at help with the war.

"But in the sick house it was only them and an infatuation grew. Onigumo wanted her but she didn't want her back. He called upon the villagers constantly, saying he was in pain and for the priestess to come and tend to him. But your ancestor, one day, had been out with her love and there for could not heed Onigumo's call.

"He heard of this and was enraged and called upon the demons to give his a strong healthy body so he could kill whoever had stolen his precious priestess from him. But the demons hadn't said they would spare his heart and soul and corrupted him, driving him insane. They told him that if he couldn't have the priestess then no one could and drove him to the point of killing her with his own hands.

"Onigumo died inside and a new being came forth." Grandpa paused and pushed his hands in the large sleeves of his kimono, "Naraku was born."

I bowed my head. I had heard the story, a less gruesome version, but I had heard it. My ancestor had died because of Onigumo's lust. But why would Naraku want me? Was it because he thought I was my ancestor?

"I know you didn't come here just to hear me talk, Kagome." Grandpa sat back in his chair. This side of him was so rare. I had only seen him this way a select few times.

I nodded and rubbed my forearms, feeling the old scars from my past depression wounds. "Something is happening to me. . .and I think you can teach me how to control it." Grandpa nodded for me to continue. "Sometimes, randomly, I feel this terrible feeling rise to my throat and I just lose control. I never remember anything afterwards but, you heard, the last time it happened I ripped the roof off the house."

"I knew your mother should've listened to me. I KNEW this would happen when we didn't want it to." He rolled his head back. "The only way you can control it is basically learning to manage your emotions. If you have too much of one emotion your power answers to your bubbling emotion and rises, using your feelings as a sort of wave to surf on."

I nodded. So basically I had to take anger management classes and not get too excited. . .ever.

"I mean, you don't have to STOP being happy, or extremely hyper. That's in your nature. But you have to try and keep those feelings on medium temperature." Grandpa smiled and something in his smile puzzled me. It was Grandpa's grouchy half smile he always gave. It was a genuine, caring, loving smile. So much warmth, so much more warmth than I had ever received even from my mother.

I sniffed. I could feel my father there. His presence. It wasn't Grandpa talking, it was my dad. I shook my head. EWW!! I hated my father, he hated me. He had smoked himself to death and hadn't considered how we, the family, would feel (although Kikyou and I had already hated him so it didn't really matter if he died).

"Are you okay, Kagome?" he asked, looking concerned.

I nodded and wiped my nose on my sleeve. "I guess I'd better get going. Sango has work tomorrow and I have school." I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks, I'll think about. . .everything."

"Grandpa" nodded and closed his eyes, the last gesture I needed to completely confirm my suspicion of my father being inside my Grandpa. Dad would always do that when Kikyou or I would come home with a nasty F on a test or a horrible report card. He would never yell at us, just be like "What stopped you from going to your potential?" I always knew my answer: "Because I had acting classes and was too tired to finish the homework."

I waved him goodbye and stood in the kitchen doorway a moment longer. _Bye dad I never knew. . ._

_**(Bye Dad I Never Knew)**_

I found Sango sitting against the wall on one side of the living room and Miroku on the couch on the other side of the room. He was looking at his hand and she was starting at the floor, her arms wrapped around her knees.

"Sango, can we go now?" I asked, watching her reaction precisely.

Sango's face broke into a large smile and she all but rocketed up to the roof with the speed she stood up. "Okay, who's driving, me? Okay!"

She left he room before I could say anything.

I smiled at Miroku who smiled back although his smile was much less bright than before. "Are you alright?" I asked him, really eager to leave but still wondering about his mental or physical health.

"Yeah. . .can I call you sometime? Maybe we can get together somewhere that's NOT the shrine."

I smiled and nodded. "I'd like that." I gave him my phone number and left. No one sent us off but it was pleasant. At least I didn't have to Grandpa's "Dad's" face again.

_****_

**A/N:** OMG! I had to stop the chapter there. I wanted to put Inuyasha in there SOMEWHERE but I just couldn't find the right place. I promise he'll be in the story more after this chapter. I PROMISE. I noticed I neglected him as a character vital to this story. It's just not the same without him.

I didn't make the "training" part long because I mean, c'mon, how hard is it to hold bak your powers? It's like dealing with nausea. It's there, just don't do anything to upset it our you're going to spew all over the person in front of you.

I'm really happy about the last reviews. They really mad me happy, I actually smiled!! It's like, OMG!! MM smiled and it wasn't because she has a knife?!!! Um. . .don't ask . .But if you really wanna know look deep into this chapter. I've been having a big problem with depression lately so that explains my major. . .slit my wrists in the corner of the shrine and whatever parts of this chapter. But then again, if you all didn't know, Kagome DID have a troubled past, what with her sister getting with really nasty boyfriends, her mom doing the same, and just meeting really shitty people. I'm basically creating Kagome to be like me, in a way, only nicer, haha!

Anyway, no review responses but I do have a certain love for all of you. Don't worry!!! I didn't forget ANY of you!!!


	14. Girls Are Like Toilet Paper

Disclaimer: Don't own it, just the story.

WHOA! Totally sorry and plus this is a pretty short chapter. AND IF YOU SEE ANY T'S MISSING IT'S BECAUSE MY T IS BROKEN ON MY KEYBOARD. Thank you

**_(Girls are like Tissue Paper)_**

**This is INUYASHA's POV, okay?**

People had some nerve....leaving you dry then calling you up at, like, 7 in the morning on a WEEKEND to ask you to stand in the freezing cold outside their apartment. I had plans, I hope she knows.

So here I was, standing at Sango's apartment, waiting for her big "suprise". Something gay, probably, but I always liked suprises (don't think I'm a fruitcake though...).

Just about an hour after I had parked my car int eh paking garage of her building I saw her fly into the parking lot. Well, not exactly her but her car, her Z-3 BMW driven by....yeah...I think you know who.

She skidded to a stop right near my car, coming dangerously close. I know a Honda Accord isn't a great car but it's my baby and nothing touches it.

I got out of my car as did she and Sango and eyed her. She looked different, but then again I hadn't seen her in days, weeks. And god did she look hot....in a tomboy-ish sort of way.

"Suprised?" Sango asked in a breathless voice, coming over ot me and draping an arm around me.

"Not really..." I mumbled and only Sango could hear. She elbowed me in the stomach.

"So, Inuyasha, long time now see?" Kagome said as she approached me, all smiles and nothing more. "How's life treating you?"

"Don't mind her, she's just realized she's outgoing." Sango whispered. I couldn't guess why everyone was so humorous and such...Just then someone stepped out of the back of the car, streightening his outfit, a dirty looking shirt and long baggy pants. He was handsome...maybe he was Kagome's new boyfriend. I started thinking, _Did she leave me? Does she still think I love Kikyou?_

I held my breath as he walked around Sango's car to stand next to Kagome. She giggle and drapped her arms around his shoulders then hopped onto his back. "My feet hurt, carry me!" she complained.

"And she drank a bit too much a hat bar last night...." Sango added as she sighed and let her arm drop from my shoulders. I was disgusted. Did girls always become so unatractive when their drunk? For that instant I realized that girls were like toilet paper; add water and they turn to mush. Thats what had happened with Katsuya. She got so wasted she was giving lap dances to every guy in the bar but when she was sober she's always have her nose in a book, be studying, or be with him. Girls suck....

**_(Girls are like Tissue Paper)_**

We all migrated up to the girls' apartment and I felt anti-social (me?!) and wanting to leave. The girls were singing some song they had made up on their way back from Kagome's grandfathers house (which I had heard, in a not so organized way, from Kagome and Sango) and they sounded suprisingly good, in a garage-band-kind-of way.par par I took a sip of my vodka and tonic and closed my eyes. Kagome seemed so unappealing now. So much like all the others. But I didn't want to make her commit suicide like I did to so many others. I mean, I hought she was unattractive but I didn't want her to die-not that I wanted any of the other girls to die either.par par I could tell them that I never went with her anyway, I thought considering he other members of the suicide club. I mean, it's not like they actually paid attention to the people you were seen with, right?

But then again I AM the leader. I can't just break the rules.

This was all too much for me to handle. I felt like taking a pee and getting out of that crammed apartment. And thats just what I did. . .sort of.

**_(Girls are like Tissue Paper)_**

A/N: Ok, its really short but I havent' had a computer for quite a while and I haven't be itching to write this story, The ABOVE WHAT IN INU'S POV, just so you know and aren't confused.par par So I guess the rest of the story will be his POV. Or atleast the next 13 chapters....w/e.

Anyway, thanks so much for keeping to it (if u did...) and I hope I can get more out. . .

**ILU!!!**


	15. The Suicide Club

Disclaimer: I don't own it….at all, you freak.

**Suicide Club**

**The Suicide Club**

It was the hardest part of my job as the leader of this gruesome club. I had to pick the ones who lived and the ones who died. It's kind of finny…before I met Kagome I hadn't really thought about this part of my life even for a second. I just picked at random. But after I met her I started to realize that…yeah, people we're dying and that everyone was hurting because of it. I also realized that the girl isn't the only one hurting. Her whole family is hurting watching her go through her morbid end. I realized that y my pointing for one short second at a single person can end a group of people's happy lives. I put them into depression, into fear, into agony, into pain. I was the one that corrupted many families, lives, and hearts. And I had never thought once about it. Isn't it funny? How a girl who's very own sister went through the same thing has come out so strong and taught me something? Although I wouldn't admit it to her face, I really was grateful to be with her at that moment and, even after her little personality change last night, I couldn't wait to see her again.

Was this….love? I shook my head. It was impossible. I couldn't be in love. Not after what happened before…what made me create The Suicide Club.

_It was a frigid November night. The time was around 12 Am and all the streets were clear, except for 2 figures. They stood facing each other, not one moving but their minds obviously working. One person, a girl, held her hands to her chest, her breath coming in clearly seen puffs just meters from her face. Opposite her a boy stood, his hands in his pocket and his eyes to the frost covered sidewalk. Suddenly he reached his hand out, grabbing her own and brought it to his lips, kissing it lightly before letting her hand drop again. He turned and took a few steps toward the nearest bench and beckoned for her to follow. They sat together, embracing tightly. A single tear flowed from her eye, dropping to her chin and then to her shoulder where it disappeared into the rough material of her coat. He whispered to her, his voice barely audible. She smiled and gave a tiny laugh. She whispered back and he leaned his forehead to hers. They stayed like this for a while before he pulled away and stood, giving her one last kiss on the forehead, cheeks, and chin. She stood too, holding his hand, her face sad._

_"I'll miss you…" she said, her voice soft but reassuring. "I hope you can forgive me."_

_He bit his lip, tears coming to his eyes but never falling. "I'd never hate you for it."_

_They parted and she walked toward the hospital, him toward his home. She was to have surgery; one she knew she had a 1 out of million chance of surviving. That was the last time they saw each other, a sweet exchange of words and just a night together._

I stood on top of the dumpster, anxious to get the selection over with and to go and see her. I watched the members enter the alley, their girlfriends at their sides. Most were looking toward the ground, playing with their coats or skirts. One girl looked toward me with such fear of being chosen. It killed me. Seriously, it did. And suddenly I couldn't do it. I jumped off that dumpster and stood in front of them for a second, breathing deep. I could barely breathe, actually, because what I was going to do was something that could get my ass kicked.

I ran, I ran out of the alley as fast as my fucking feet could carry me and I ran. I don't remember where I wanted to go but my feet had something else in mind. I seriously needed to stop smoking; I had to stop ever 5 minutes to catch my breath.

Well, I realized where my feet wanted to go and I was glad to see the light was on. I jogged through the parking lot and up to the elevator, waiting inside to reach Sango's apartment floor. I walked down the hall, hoping that they were awake and when I reached the door I knocked, hard.

Sango opened the door immediately.

"What the hell, Inuyasha, I was just about to…" she trailed off, "you look like hell. What happened?"

"Where is Kagome?" I asked, ignoring her question.

"Uh…she's at the hospital with her mom. Why?"

I didn't respond, just ran out of there like a bat out of hell. Just hearing the word hospital made my heart leap. I didn't know why, it just did.

I called a cab and reached the hospital about 20 minuets after I left Sango's apartment. I watched as cars pulled out and people with arms every which way, bleeding wrists, and other things stepped out. I was glad I wasn't at the hospital for anything serious like that.

I asked the receptionist where the Higurashi's were. I guess she could tell I didn't do this very often. She directed me and, after what seemed like hours of looking, I reached the private room. I knocked and waited, knowing my manners should be shown in such a place.

"Come in!"

I heard her voice and a feeling I had never felt for her before came to my stomach. Like humming birds were flapping their wings within me.I opened the door and stepped in, closing it after me.

I stood by the door and waited until she glanced at me. She did one of this double looks and a smile broke out on her face when she realized who it was. It was surprising to me because I had never had that reaction with any girl.

"What are you doing here?" she asked me, her voice quiet. Her mother had obviously klonked out and I felt kind of bad because she was hooked up to all these machines and needles were in her arms.

"I feel like an idiot…" I muttered, looking at the plain tiled floor.

She laughed. "Why? It's not like I'm gonna kill you for coming to visit my mom."

I bit the inside of my lip.

She looked at me all serious-like. "What is it? Did something…." She stopped and made an odd face, taking a step closer to me. "Are you alright?"

I raised an eyebrow. "And why wouldn't I be?" I sort of snapped. It was in my nature. I just hated that question. Whenever people asked it they already knew something was wrong, why did they have to try and confirm it?

"I was just asking…you look kind of…." She put her hand on my arm, "…different."

I did something I hadn't really though about. Well, maybe I did think about it but it was a one second kind of thing. I put my hands on her waist and kissed her lips, lightly at first but when she wrapped her arms around my neck it deepened. When the kiss broke she leaned her head on my shoulder and brought my lips to her ear.

"I love you."

---..---

A/N: Good, not good? I explained the Suicide Club vagely but I guarantee, if I get it into the next chapter, that I'll go into more detail. The story is getting more mysterious and deeper. I have many more things in store for this story. I had to get rid of some mistakes I really didn't want in the product of my story so now I think it will work out fine. Just tell me what I haven't answered yet and I'll see if I can do something about it.

Merry Christmas all and I can't wait to hear what you have to say!!


	16. End up Committing Suicide

_**Suicide Club**_

"**End up Committing Suicide"**

_(and guess what...I don't own this shit)

* * *

_

I love you? That's what he said, right? My ears weren't playing tricks on me…I would know if they were. I was ready to jump for joy because the man I adored with all my body had just said the here words I'd been thinking since the first day I met him.

But wait….just a while ago (and I don't remember precisely for this whole year in this town has been blurred together) he had said that I was forbidden to be loved by him. It was he whom broke his own rule, though, right?

I closed my eyes tightly. It was all too confusing and his eyes, awaiting the answer I had hoped to give him made me feel pressured.

I reached my hands up to pet his cheeks with the back of my hand and he leaned into my touch. I then pressed my palms to his face, feeling the warmth and watching his cheek become rosy with anticipation. At that moment all I wanted was to kiss him and say that I loved him too. I wanted to jump into his arm and hold onto an embrace I had dreamt of forever. But that was unrealistic, even for a girl who got whatever she wanted (ehem).

I realized at that moment that I was about to say something my sick mother would not wish to hear, even in her sedated state; so I grabbed his hands and told him with my eyes that I wanted to take him outside.

WE stood outside now, holding hands and staring into eachothers eyes. I know, pretty corny, but it's what we did and I just couldn't tear my eyes away.

He opened his mouth to speak but I didn't hear what he said (I didn't have to).

"What happened….why are you saying this to me, now?" I asked him, trying my best to make the question sound like I was asking why the sky was blue. It wasn't meant to be answered but if you knew an answer you could say it.

This time he looked away, let go of my hands and took a few paces toward a parked Lexus in the back parking lot I brought him to. "I don't know. I just think I actually woke up, y'know?"

Umm…no?

"I realized what I've been….doing to people. I basically made your sister sell herself to the fucking devil because I wanted to keep my reputation."

Oh man, that's news to me. I was suddenly getting the feeling that it was no joking matter, him talking about the secretive Suicide Club.

"That fucking Club…I entered just a little freshman with no friends and I came out on top because they all called me the master at break ups. I didn't know what I was getting into…I just wanted to be cool."

He sounded like a child the way he said it and it showed an odd kind of vulnerability I hadn't heard from him before. I stepped forward and embraced him from behind, willing him to go on. He placed his warm hands on mine and we stood there like this before he continued with a different tone, a more spitting and hatred filled tone.

"The first time I saw what the Suicide Club did, I was shocked." He paused as if savoring the memory with a smirk. I leaned my head on his shoulder and he leaned his on my head. "It was terrible and they watched her do it, all of us standing on top of her building and watching her jump out her 3rd story apartment window.

"I puked, literally." He said with a faint trace of a laugh. "But they threatened me that if I told anyone of what happened, what I saw, they would kick me out and beat me to death.

"I wasn't really into getting hit…my father used to do it to me all the time."

I got choked up. My mom's boyfriends used to slap me around (mostly because I didn't want them to go after Kikyou) and at one time my mom used to hit me too in her alcoholic days. I knew how hard it was to deal with that.

"So I shut my mouth and followed them around, getting a girl every so often and staying with her for as long as I could manage before they got on my nerves and asked what the whole _thing_ was about the Suicide Club. It usually ended when they started asking questions. That's just how I learned to work….it became habit, I guess…"

I really couldn't believe what I was hearing. It seemed like everything I had come to accept about him had been lies….everything. But it wasn't for the bad, no it wasn't. I felt myself brimming more with more unconditional love than before.

I wanted to stop him before he said anything more. I couldn't stand the hurt he was obviously feeling because it made me feel out of the loop. If he was in pain I wanted to be too….that's just how I worked with this guy.

I let go of my grip around his waist (it still kept my hands on his hips) and turned so I was facing him. I cupped his face and gave him an inviting smile.

"Lemme stop you there, Inuyasha."

He still seemed like he was in the past; his eyes hard and distant. Those eyes looked at me and I could tell just as they became more real, he was expecting what I was about to say next.

I let the palms of my hands slide along his cheeks before letting them find his palms. I pressed them together and brought them in front of our faces.

"I've wondered since the first day you harassed me…what it would be like to be loved…cherished…truly cared for by you." I smiled. It was a speech I had kept in my fantasy world since I was about 10 sitting under the oak tree during recess with my best friend. "It's awesome. I'm really enjoying it."

"Awesome…that really makes this more…humorous." He muttered, watching me through our fingers that would be knit together one moment and then spreading apart finger from finger the next.

I ignored his comment. Although, I had about 500 ways to respond to that floating in my brain, my train of thought would not be broken by his (identical to mine) trait of sarcasm in very serious times.

"Did you mean it…when you said you loved me?"

"I'd say it again if you would say it back." He responded, all joking aside. It was a side I had not seen from him and I was quite surprised, actually, that he possessed the ability to word that phrase.

"Say it again…" I whispered, inching my face closer to his, our palms still together and feeling very clammy.

He bit his lip as I came a few inches from his lips. I could feel his breath on my nose. It felt reassuring.

"Say it again." I said again, my lips just touching his.

He smiled (not a trace of his notorious smirk). "I love you, Kagome."

I was having a pretty shitty time holding myself back. All I wanted to do was basically, in very blunt terms, shove my tongue down his throat and show him the passion I felt for him for a neglected length of time.

I smiled, a very happy girl indeed. "I love you too, Inuyasha."

And my wish came true….I shoved my tongue down his awaiting throat….but less harshly stated, we made out for a long while.

* * *

That night I talked to him for a few hours on the phone and the thought occurred to me again. When he had told me not to fall in love with him. I told him to come over right away because I had something important to tell him.

He was at the window in 10 minutes and I leaned out to stare at him. He sat down Indian style in the grass below my window (the side of the apartment my window faced was the deep and very relaxing woods), his palms on either side of him as he looked up at me. I rested my chin in my palm as I kneeled on a soft pillow on my bed (which was up against the wall below the window).

"What's goin' on, Kagome." He said up to me. Although I was a full story above him, his whisper was heard clearly. It must have been that connection…that cliché connection all people get when they start loving someone a lot. And for once I'm not gagging at this.

I sighed. I didn't want to burst our bubbles but it had to be done. I needed to know what the sudden change was in him.

"What was with your sudden outburst?" I know, childishly vague…but I didn't know where to begin.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he said as he started to inspect his finger nails. I forgot how hard it was to grab his attention.

I budged just a bit and leaned out my window more, my hair tumbling over my shoulder and I instantly grabbed a few pieces and looked for split ends. We were both easily distracted people. "Remember that one time….in my room here…when you said that you didn't want to fall in love with me?"

He dropped his hand to he grass again and stood up, going to the side of the building and climbing up the siding using other people's window's and such to lift himself up. hoisting himself up by grabbing onto the black shutter outside my window, and tumbling onto my bed beside me, he panted for a second from his skillful climbing tact's.

"All that just to say a simple yes or no?" I joked to him.

He rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. "And YES I do remember when I said that."

"Then why didn't you stay to your word?"

"It's your fault, actually."

"Shut up." I playfully hit him in the arm but then proceeded in snuggling close to his side.

"I left that shitty club. It's not my thing anymore…" he explained. He stroked my hair and I savored the kindness he was giving me…it was such a character change for him. "I didn't want to fall in love with you because I didn't want to hurt you."

I yawned. "I know, you told me that already."

"You're a brat, y'know that?"

"If you didn't want to hurt me then why did you 'fall in love' with Kikyou? By hurting her you obviously would be hurting me too."

He sighed and turned to look out the window, his arms slaking from around my waist. "I don't know." He muttered. "All I know is that I never wanted to be with you because…I didn't want you to get hurt."

"And how the hell would I get hurt being with you?" I was getting pretty pissed off with his little riddles now…I was so over with them.

He looked down into my eyes with a sort of forlorn and depressed look. I kind of regretted how my rhetorical question had sounded.

"Every girl that dates a Suicide Club member…." He paused and fear set into his usually hard to read eyes (yet another trait I had developed overtime and that we now shared), "Every girl that goes with him from the Club…end up committing suicide."

* * *

_Oh man! That's a hot twist, isn't it? But I bet yall saw it coming anyway. With my vague hints or the NAME of this little gang, how could you NOT get this? So, the secres out, these two very oddly matched people are in love and "commited"….but duh, will Inuyasha still stay out of the Suicide Club? Umm yeah, he was their leader, they're not going to let go of him without a fight._

_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review I love yall!_


	17. So Bleak, So Ironic, and So Exaggerated

**R E P O S T PLEASE READ FOR CORRECTIONS**

_**Suicide Club**_

"**So bleak, so ironic, and so exaggerated" **

_(dude, I don't own them….)_

Well, hey, that's not so bad, right? I mean, if _my_ boyfriend broke up with me, sure, I'd go and jump off a 6 story building. Psh, no problemo.

I looked at him like he had 3 heads. "That's ridiculous."

"It's true."

I laughed. "It's dumb. Who in their right mind would commit suicide over someone like _you_?"

He gave me a look and I looked at my hands in my lap. I hadn't really gotten over the fact that he had hurt my sister in such a way…it was always fresh in my mind. "Sorry, I was just saying…"

"Yeah, yeah. But that's our reputation." He sighed and then proceeded in rolling his head on his shoulders, several joints popping. That sound, to me, was like nails on a chalkboard.

"Well don't worry. The worst that would happen if any guy broke up with me would be a concussion to _his_ head."

He gave a whole hearted, genuine chuckle. It was sweet and I dropped my inner walls. Those walls, man oh man, had taken years and years to build up. The only people that ever got to see my walls down were…mommy and Kikyou and with my sister it was pretty rare up until she turned devil child.

He reached out his arm to me and I grabbed it, pulling him toward me. I hadn't really intended on doing anything down and dirty with him. Although I had changed from that naïve girl I once was when I entered that school, I was still not one to bring guys up to my room and intend something more.

I fell on my back and his arms shot out to support himself on either side of my body. "You're a terrible girl, y'know that?" His leg was between mine.

I closed my eyes and turned my head to the side. At that moment I felt guilty. "Did you ever…" what the hell was I about to say? I didn't even have my own mouth in check. "How far did you get with Kikyou?" Did I just kick myself in the face?

He smirked. It seemed to me he was never truly offended by things I said to him. "Not too far. I've gone farther with you than I ever dreamed with her."

He rolled over so he was lying next to me on my bed. And that leg of his was in safe territory, thank god (talk about uncomfortable)

My ceiling was white. I suddenly felt the urge to go get a marker and scribble something up there. I was a spontaneous person. (Exect for the fact that it wasn't _my_ apartment I would've done just that)

"Do you think you're little gang members will come after me?" I wondered aloud to him.

"Hell yeah." He said without hesitation. "That's why…uhh…" He was lost. At a loss. Whatever. "Shit."

I rolled over so my arm was around his neck. He lightly grabbed my wrist with his hand. "What…shit what?"

He turned ever so slightly to look at me. "Kagome, I'm scared. They're going to kill you." Now let me tell you, the way he said it wasn't as sincere as these words may sound in a different (more gentle) tone.

Oh, hey, tell me something I didn't know. Not like this new revelation would instill panic on my fragile heart. C'mon, I've dealt with worst.

I suddenly had a random flashback to a time when me and Kikyou did a spread in Seventeen Magazine. There were reporters swarming the building and when I tried to get through some guy hit me with his camera and ripped open my scalp. Kikyou said it looked like a friggan faucet coming out of my head, there was so much blood.

I was rushed to the hospital, had a few staples up in my head and then we returned to the photographers building, oh say, 3 hours late and did a beautiful photo shoot. I wondered if I would have to get my scalp ripped open again by these "Club" members. They didn't seem too fierce to me…they seemed like regular, skirt chasing kids. The thing is guys in gangs could get anything anytime they wanted to kill any reputation busting girl like me.

I shivered and shook my body exaggeratingly. "Ahh you give me the chills. Let's not talk about this."

He snorted. "Don't avoid it."

"You want to too."

"True."

"Let's talk about…antelopes."

"What the hell is an antelope?"

"Well…an antelope is…"

**_(uh-oh...whats gunna happen!)_**

I woke to a bump in the night. It wasn't a spooky bump…more like some fat guy rolled over and fell out of his bed upstairs. I suddenly missed Sango and went out into the living room to get a sense of reality. Whenever I'm in one place for too long I get out of touch and just get paranoid and everything just…affects me.

I heard that damn sound again as I stirred about 4 spoonfuls of chocolate powder into my milk.

A scene flashed before my eyes. It was me on the ground with blood all around me and Kikyou lifting my arm up and pulling me out of the apartment. I squinted my eyes for a second to kind of clear my vision.

Once again that sound sounded but this time, something actually happened.

A hand came at my face, ghostly and transparent. I saw the face…and it frightened the hell out of me. And let me tell you, this all happened in a blink of an eye.

I closed my eyes. _No, this can not be happening. It's an illusion…I drank too much at once…I'm a fucking lunatic…._ My mind was scattering for answers to what just happened and I was stumbling like an old drunk grandma. My heart was in my forehead and pounding out the scar of my ex-split scalp.

It pounded harder, white light in the back of my eyes, and I was crying now. I didn't cry often, not like this. It was hard heaves and I couldn't breath. My through was closed and I couldn't breath. I was terrified.

I couldn't breathe so I fell to the ground, touching my shaking hands to my face as clammy hands met my clammy face. And yet again, another pair of hands, warm and dry, met my face. I opened my eyes, tears streaming, my chest heaving, and my lungs desperately screaming for needed air. _Help me_ my lungs screamed because all I could do was suck in air and not release it.

I saw a blurry face as they wiped away my sweat and tears.

"Shhhh….Kagome…it's alright, sweetie, I'm here…" that voice, ever so familiar, was a comfort to me and it calmed me to a simple breathing pattern, "it's going to be okay, I'm here…I'm here…"

There was that thump again and my lungs were plugged up again. But I didn't notice. This person had lulled me into a trance and my gasping for air wasn't reaching my detached mind.

Darkness wafted around me and that heavy feeling settled on my shoulders.

"Shhhh Kagome, I'm here, sweetie, I'm here….everything is going to be alright again...shhhh…."

I ground out about 3 or 4 words. "Hey there, sis…ow."

_**(No ones POV)**_

He walked slowly from the grocery store, his foot throbbing. "Damn grandma, had to fucking step on my goddamned toe."

"Hey guys look, he's talkin' to himself!"

Inuyasha lifted his head just a bit to look up at a nearby house. He smiled brightly. "Hey look guys, there's some idiot birds ready to shit their brains out on this fucking sidewalk."

"Fuck you, Inuyasha!"

He gave them the finger and continued walking, swinging his bag of water bottles and other random crap over his shoulder.

"You'll never survive at school, asshole!"

"Neither will you, shitheads." He muttered, not quite in the mood to deal with the retards he used to hang around with every day of his life.

They jumped down onto the sidewalk, something he was kind of afraid of happening.

He let them corner him and instantly started cracking his knuckles and neck. "Wanna go, ya little brats?"

They all rolled their eyes and took off their jackets. They were harmonized to a T with every letter dotted and crossed. Their stances were weak and he was just about ready to laugh.

"Ya think this is all a joke, punk?" Kouga had a long string of spit hanging from his mouth.

"You're disgusting, Kouga…no wonder you ain't got a girl."

"Hmm….funny, kid, but yall ain't laughin' are ya, boys?" Inuyasha guessed he had taken over the group. They all shook their heads in unison. Oh, he had taught them well. Dipshits…

"Learn English, ya fag-assed piece of shit." Inuyasha was getting mad. Not like, "hey yo ima fuck you up" mad, but he was ready to hit someone right in the face.

A car sped by and people honked the horn. In this town, most people egged on street brawls. It was actually kind of funny…when you're not the one being egged onto.

But something wasn't right and Inuyasha could sense it. The guys weren't attacking him as he thought they would do with Kouga in charge. Reckless behavior just seemed to be their forte now…but they were all standing around watching him and watching Kouga.

He knew something was up and he turned around to see what was up.

And then there was a smoking hole through his chest. A few seconds of shocked silence and blood poured out onto the sidewalk.

He turned slowly, eyes wide. "What….the….fuck…." It was bleak. So bleak. And it was ironic too. He was just about ready to get his life on track and here he was, getting killed in gang violence.

When he fell to the ground and heard the quick and running footsteps of the Suicide Club his thoughts were this:

_God do I love Kagome…._

_Shit, this is a lot of blood…._

_I wonder what I was actually gunna cook for dinner…._

_Hope Kagome'll come to my funeral….knowing her she'll wear red or something…_

And then he closed his eyes with a smirk at the last thought.

Everything was so bleak, and ironic, and sarcastic, and over exaggerated, and extreme. He was kind of glad he was getting away from it all.

**_(some day you will find me...)_**

"Hey, mom, thanks so much…I love you…I love you so much." Everything echoed in her head and random pangs shot through her heart. She shivered again and tried to grab a breath. It felt as if a hand was around her throat, choking her. All she saw was black.

"Get this kid some help!" he was out cold, thinking about bleakness and the ironic world we lived in. "He's bleeding on the damn sidewalk!"

**_(in a champagne supernova)_**

_**Had to repost this baby because, eh, I forgot to re-read it…hehe….so, if you didn't understand one part or whatever just re-read and if you find anymore typos or confusing parts just leave a review telling me so!**_


	18. Surreal and masochistic and painless

**Suicide Club (is ur mothers best friend)**

_**Surreal and masochistic and painless **_

_(yet again I do not own this)_

It kind of reminded me of that episode of some show. The kid was dying and told his mother that there was nice warm light at the end of a dark tunnel. She yelled at him to run away from the light.

Now I understand how damn hard it is to run away from that light. It was so warm and comfortable feeling and I didn't have a lot of strength to fight it. I couldn't, or I didn't want to. I wasn't sure.

Someone was holding my hand and it was just as warm as that light. I wasn't sure which to go toward. The hand was closer but it didn't have the mysterious adventure reeling me in.

I couldn't continue looking at that blinding light so I turned toward the hand and everything was dark, undistinguished, and depressing again. Of course, I would pick the horribly miserable direction.

And then I stopped. I remembered this feeling and I shivered with sudden realization.

"Where the hell was I?" I whispered to myself. Or maybe I wasn't even speaking.

I realized that the last 30 minutes of my life were cut off. Every memory I harbored stopped when I saw that face, my mother's face I now realized, in mine. I couldn't remember what happened but this dark, heavy, suffocating, wonderful, pleasant, lulling feeling was riding my shoulders and for once I didn't want it to leave.

It encased me in a thin sheet of comfort, safety, and protection. I was content then. And only then.

**(no ones POV)**

He hadn't felt this bad since his last hangover, and that had been so long ago he couldn't even remember his reason for drinking so much.

He opened his eyes and realized he was still on the sidewalk where he had been shot. Somehow it felt surreal, as if he was not in his body at all. But he knew he wasn't one of those gay supernatural things they called ghosts. He didn't feel dead…he felt sick.

"Look at that!" he heard a voice squawk beside him. "The son of a bitch really did wake up!"

Inuyasha rolled over so he was on his side. He reached out to clutch at his chest as a terrible stabbing pain pierced through.

"Ma, he's dyin'...shouldn't we call someone?" A younger, wiser, and much more worried sounding voice came to his ears but he was almost crying in pain to look into the eyes of his audience. He knew it wasn't just those two people. He could feel their shadows dancing over him as curious and insensible faces leaned over him.

Someone called 911 and an ambulance was by in a few minuets.

He realized just then that he really had a chance at life again. Not to be corny or anything, but he really felt he had a shot at getting his life together (no pun intended).

A smile pulled across his battered face and he just realized his cheeks were swollen. He had the sudden urge to jump up from the gurney they had flipped him onto and run to a florist. He wanted to get the prettiest bouquet of whatever flower, run over to Kagome's apartment and just….he didn't know but his urge was strong and the only thing that kept him from following through with it was the doors closing in the back of the van and people leaning over him again.

It was going to be déjà vu a few times after this experience.

**(hello, hello, hello, babycakes)**

**(Kagness)**

Surreal. That's how I could explain it. Surreal and masochistic and painless and affectionate and hatred was the number one factor in this situation I was idly observing. It made me cringe and yet I took it all in. It was welcoming me in to its embrace and I was letting it.

Had I been in the better frame of mind I would have realized this was just as I had felt around my deranged sister. Dark, heavy, and depressed. I wanted to cry. But in my weakened state nothing was getting through except the feeling of acceptance and warmth. Maybe this is what captured Kikyou, if not the depression she fell under after realized her love was unrequited. I was engulfed in selflessness.

A sudden twist in my chest made me wake up and work my brain. Those two choices were before me again. The tunnel or the hand.

By now I knew the tunnel led to heaven. The plain, uncaring, restful, and unknown heaven where every Christian or overly obsessive religious person believed was another life. I was not one of those people and thus knew that if I went for that light it would mean there would be no more _me_. Plus, who would look after my mother while I was dead and unmoving, unspeaking, soulless, and…_dead_ in heaven?

That thought brought out the image of my mother, caressing my face and being so close and then it was all just dark and bizarre. It was another thing I grasped and my hand was getting pretty full.

But then, the weirdest thing happened. That hand that anchored me to living, breathing, Earth-land-air clenched and then unclenched and repeated this over and over, rubbing circles on my hand.

And then I felt this big rushing wind move past my ears and my eyes flew open. The world spun for a moment, going from dark, depressing, tunnel-with-the-light, to bright living, breathing, feeling Earth.

The ceiling, blinding white, with that hideous chandelier that came with the place met my gaze and that crisp morning air, too, filled my lungs. But it was glorious. It was wonderful and mind blowing and refreshing and beautiful.

Tears welled up in my eyes and someone dabbed them away. I was so glad to be alive, to be able to have a future, to be able to live a life some poor, diseased person would only dream of, and I wanted so much to be a better person.

I was sobbing now and the person had now grabbed my other hand. I was so stiff I couldn't move but I was happy because it showed me I was alive.

The dark heavy feeling was gone, lifted from my shoulders and away from me.

"Kagome?" It was a "sound for sore ears", as it would be put in the twisted way of that saying "a sight for sore eyes".

I felt my body regaining strength and I let the person push me up so I was leaning against the cushion of the couch. It was so comfortable.

"Can you hear me, Kag?"

I bit my lip as more tears came to my eyes. I nodded slowly.

She buried her face in my shoulder and I wrapped my arms around her neck.

"Oh _lord_, Kagome, you scared the living daylights out of me!" she laughed through her tears and then she was sobbing again, sobbing choppy identical shudders like mine, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I went mad, I went crazy, I hurt you, and I hurt him. I'm so sorry. You were my best friend, my only friend, my only sister."

She went on and on but I only made those shushing sounds she had given me before when I had been launched into that second dimension. The choices I had to make we're so crucial to the plot and I was so glad I had done well to launch this mystery in the better direction. I was grateful she had put me into that situation because if she hadn't I wouldn't have acquired this strong feeling of forgiveness I was ready to hand to her.

"Oh my, how sweet." That chilling voice, it made visible ripples run down Kikyou's spine.

She pulled away from me but still stayed close. I knew she was free of his spell and I didn't second guess her, not for a second. We had been together since being in our mother's womb. We were one, basically, and nothing could make me get up and break that bond over some stupid fight.

"Naraku…."

Ahhh, so that's who it was. The man that had tormented our lives since us Higurashi's had landed here.

"You're a strong team," he said and I detected a smirk in his voice, "but you've both pretty much put your selves to death."

To tell you the truth I had no idea where he was and I was so exhausted I didn't want to look. My head was throbbing, my ankle was twisted, and my eyes burned from crying so much. But I wasn't complaining, no, because I wanted to be selfless and help out Kikyou. Maybe. Well, I was just going to sit back and watch…hehe.

"Shut up. We don't need you, we're stronger than you and you're little minion's combined." Kikyou responded with spite and anger and I remembered that time when she had used the same tone of voice at me.

A hand was suddenly at Kikyou's throat, holding her up. I realized she was wearing a white dress, something uncharacteristically plain and sickly for her.

"I've taken you once, I can easily do it again, you weak, sorry excuse for a supernatural human."

He dropped her and she clutched her neck, gripping the carpet beneath her.

I wasn't exhausted anymore. I stood up from the couch and spotted the shocking Naraku. He stood a good 7 feet all (although I could guess he wasn't actually standing on the ground) and he wore all black, a cloak so thick looking it could have been mistaken for wool. This man, or demon, or monster's hair was a dark color, almost violet, and had white skin, almost pearly. He looked much different from when I last saw him.

"Now, you." He turned toward me and I saw the malice in his dark eyes. "You've interfered enough as it is." He lifted his hand toward me but I couldn't think, a splitting headache ran through my skull, and then everything was blurry.

I just hoped the apartment still had a roof after this.

**(here we are now, entertain us)**

_**Okay, so this chapter is complete and I reread it a few times but I KNOW there is still a few typotations.**_

_**This chapter, no, Kikyou isn't faking being normal. To explain that for those of you who actually read my author notes and review because you love me:**_

_**She isn't possessed anymore because she realized she was killing her sister. I mean, c'mon, if you're sister was dying in your arms, a sister and person you have been with since birth, would you let them die? Even if you were possessed? No. Well, she didn't. So now, Naraku is here to take her back (because he adores her, naturally) and to get rid of Kagome because she's screwing around a plan he had with the very notorious leader (exleader) of Suicide Club.**_

**_Sooo….after reading past chapters I realize my style has changed (and matured) very much. I hope that isn't a bother to anyone….and I believe the quality is so much better. I may be writing an original story based on this…because I'm bursting with ideas about that….it would be really cool!_**

_**Anyway, I hope you all liked this slow moving chapter. I tried to put as much description and beauty to it but….eh…it's really hard to do….**_

**REVIEW MY SEXY BEAST!**


	19. Feeling Claustrophobic

**Suicide Club**

_Feeling Claustrophobic_

To wake up in pitch darkness wasn't a new thing for him. He had woken up just about everynight from nightmares and cold sweats. This darkness was a different darkness. Stale and cold and confined. He couldn't see a damn thing and since he was rather claustrophobic he found himself reaching his arms out to push at anything in his way of open air.

His hands hit wood, hard cold wood. Inuyasha's heart was in his throat and his stomach clenched. "Oh…shit."

The pounding in his ears, his face turning red, his eyes tearing up as he pushed against the wood, pounding and pounding with his fists on the wood. There was a hollow sound answering to his knocks which told him he wasn't underground.

_Okay, I won't scream for help like a Nancy, _he told himself, reassuring his nerves and also prepping himself to do some major beat down on the wood surrounding him, _just be calm and use all your strength in your fists._

The first hit was the worst. His knuckles tingled with the pain and could feel his skin spreading between his fingers. The wood did nothing (since, yknow, its wood) but mock him for lack of strength.

"Dammit…" he muttered under his breath. _Why can't I get a good hit?_

He started hitting with all his power into the wood above his head, not stopping even as blood trickled down his arm, to his shoulder and to the hard wood behind his head. There was no stopping his will to get out of a situation he felt entirely too uncomfortable in.

Over the pounding of his blood in his ears, over the sound of skin hitting wood, over his raged breathing, he could hear the sound of his bones breaking, his power fading, and then wood giving in.

There was a gap of light through one chip in the wood and with one excited blow he pushed his broken hand through the wood completely.

Inuyasha grabbed onto the side of the box and pulled himself up, smashing through the weakened plywood and into the open air.

He looked around, panting. He seemed to be in a church of some sorts. A little boy with a Bible in his hands had his mouth wide open like he was catching flies.

Inuyasha was not in the mood. "Do you have a fucking staring problem kid?" he growled, jumping to the floor.

His feet felt very shakey under his body, like his bones were too heavy for his legs to support. His hand bled openly to the white marble floor.

"Fuck…" he muttered, limping to the open mahogany doors of the church and out to the sunny outdoors. Right now, someone was seriously going to get fucked up.

**(feeling claustrophobic)**

Kagome held her head in her hands as policemen and women asked her pointless questions.

"Who is this man you've been mumbling about?" To her she heard 'Would you like a greek salad?' Everything was muffled and turned around in her head.

"Excuse me, can you please shut up for a minute?" She asked, turning toward the street.

So, as not to leave you in the dark, the apartment building was still intact. Kagome couldn't guess for the life of her how it happened but somehow the only thing her out-of-control power destroyed was the kitchen window and a tree in the woods behind the building.

Reports from people in the street told that a beam of white light screened through the window, scattering glass and debris from the apartment all about the ground outside. No one was harmed.

Although she could have been relieved Kagome was just terribly worried and confused. Where had Kikyou gone (again) and where was Naraku? Both were missing when she woke up (to a big headache, a broken arm and hand, and a big deep gouge in her left cheek) and there was no trace of them.

_Oh god, what if he brainwashes her again?_ Her heart beat a little faster at the thought. If Kikyou was brainwashed again they would have to start from square one (and that would make for a very long and obnoxious story for the grandkids).

The officials gravitated around her again and she just felt claustrophobic and pressured. She needed to get out.

Her legs felt like jelly and her hips seemed unable to support her upper-body but she pushed through the crowd of men and manly-women and started to walk quickly down the street, not looking back.

Something didn't feel right. Something was unbalanced in her body. She wanted to run until she threw up from the pain. She wanted to get to a destination she had no clue where it was. Her mouth felt like it had cotton stuffed in it.

She tripped and slid across the cement sidewalk and people stepped over her, muttering to their partners or clicking their tongues. Her elbows where scraped and her knees were all but skinned to the bone.

She looked up and saw a very old Roman Catholic church looming meaningfully over her head.

**(feeling claustrophobic)**

_He stood by the door and waited until she glanced at him. She did one of those double looks and a smile broke out on her face when she realized who it was. It was surprising to him because he had never had that reaction with any girl._

"_What are you doing here?" she asked him, her voice quiet and curious. Her mother had obviously knocked out and he felt kind of bad because she was hooked up to all these machines and needles were in her arms._

"_I feel like an idiot…" he muttered, looking at the plain tiled floor._

_She laughed. "Why? It's not like I'm gonna kill you for coming to visit my mom."_

_Inuyasha bit the inside of his lip._

_She looked at him all serious-like. "What is it? Did something…." She stopped and made an odd face, taking a step closer to him. "Are you alright?"_

_He raised an eyebrow. "And why wouldn't I be?" He sort of snapped. It was in his nature. He just hated that question. Whenever people asked it they already knew something was wrong, why did they have to try and confirm it?_

"_I was just asking…you look kind of…." She put her hand on his arm, "…different."_

_He did something he hadn't really though about. Well, maybe he did think about it but it was a one second kind of thing. _

_He put his hands on her waist and kissed her lips, lightly at first but when she wrapped her arms around his neck it deepened. When the kiss broke she leaned her head on his shoulder and he brought his lips to her ear._

"_I love you."_

Inuyasha shivered at the memory. It seemed so distant and nonimportant and whenever he thought about it he wondered if he still felt the same. He hadn't seen her in what seemed like forever, he wasn't sure if the love he felt was more protector-protectee love or the real, full-blown, take-a-bullet-for-ya love.

His hands reached out to the large doors, his hand stretching out and open the healing wounds on his hands. His hair fell in his eyes as he pushed with an obviously sprained shoulder and a broken hand on an entirely fire-hazardous door.

Inuyasha reached the outdoors and it felt pretty fucking good. The sun was so bright he strained his eyes against the light, his head bursting with a pain that felt almost comforting. It told him he wasn't a ghost.

Obviously, if you wake up in a coffin in a church bolted up and everything you know that something must have happened to put you there. Either he died and was revived by some weirdo witch or something, or he was awake after he was presumed dead by an obviously unqualified hospital.

After his eyes adjusted to the blinding light his heart was once again threatening to come out his ears with the power it was giving in each pulsation.

She was sitting there, in the middle of the sidewalk, her legs crossed infront of her and her hands folded neatly in her lap. She looked up at the church but he didn't think she actually saw him. People trampled over her but she didn't move. Blood was trickling from her hand, her cheek, and her knees. She was almost in as bad condition as he was.

He made his way down the large steps, limping and taking care not to make a large entrance. His heart was pumping and all he wanted was to run down those stairs and lift her up and kiss her.

He knew now he was in love with her. He loved her temper, the way of not backing down in a fight, her fearless strength and prowess. He loved he for the way she remembered everything even if she pretends that she doesn't. he loved how she could make him so sensitive and how she was the reason he have the power to back out of the Suicide Club.

"Inuyasha…" she said softly, her face spreading wide in a large smile. She didn't stand or make any move to go to him. All she did was smile at him like he was all she saw.

_I just know that all I want to do is hold this girl and kiss her until one of us dies. I love her that much._

He reached his hand out to her, blood dripping from his fingers onto her jeans.

"What the hell happened to your hand?" she asked calmly, reaching out with her own hand and touching his ripped and mangled flesh tenderly.

Inuyasha took a seat next to her, in the open air, people stepping over them and some throwing curses over their shoulders. She pulled his injured hand into her lap and massaged it, looking at his face with wary concern.

"I just had a hell of a day." She said to him, her eyes looking off into some memory land I couldn't accompany her to.

"I bet you mine was worst." He wondered if getting stabbed, left to die on a shitty sidewalk, and then wake up in a fucking box could top what she had been though this glorious day (oh how we love sarcasm).

She leaned her head on his shoulder and laced her fingers through his good hand. "I really wish this shit would just end."

He kissed her hair and smelled dust and an odd electrical smell. "Things can never be too easy."

Although maybe at that moment they wanted to relax and feel safe near one another there were onlookers, people who don't approve of their relationship.

And those people have very big guns.

**(tbc)**

_Well, after much awaiting for this chapter it is out. I know it is pathetically short but I just sat down and started writing. To tell the truth I really had no intention of coming back to writing but I've been really excited about the manga so I had some ideas. I was also reading my old chapters while feeling a big nostalgic and realized I had some good shit here! So, here it is, and I'm thinking its an okay chapter. It holds you over until I get more inspiration._

_I'm shooting for like 3 or 4 more chapters. Even though kikyou is missing again it won't be hard for her to turn up. Its just a matter of a few chapters, a few brutal fight scenes, and a few senseless fluff and I'm done of this epic story!_

_Okay so please review and I will try my hardest to update. I mean if I get no reviews what is the point in continuing? I love you all and I hope you still stuck with me through this long hiatus 3_


	20. He is the Model for all Members

**The Suicide Club**

(don't own)

**He is the Model for all Members**

The wind blew from the north in a wild torrent on debris and particles, tumbling down the narrow alleyway. She walked briskly down the alley, her hands in her pockets and her head pointed to the ground. The air blew her hair, long ropes of black, around her, tangling and getting caught in her mouth.

She stopped hastily, her hands shooting out in front of her. Men in black coats stood in front of her.

"Hello, Tatsuki."

She gasped, putting a gloved hand to her mouth. She stepped backwards, her shoulders grabbed by strong hands.

"Where are you going, Tatsuki?"

The leader stepped out, his hands in his pockets and his face in a sever smirk. "If this is you when you're dead, I can't imagine how you would look when you're in heaven."

Tatsuki spit at his steel-tipped boots. They came in contact with her face and she was down.

**Kagome**

I sat outside the library, waiting for Inuyasha to finish his research. It's not that I completely abhor the library. I was on look-out. I was watching for any suspicious activity. And I found it.

A little down the street there was a skinny alleyway. I hadn't noticed it before but today it was peculiar. There was a feeling growing in the pit of my stomach which told me I should go check it out.

I limped. My knee's popped when I straightened them and my head was buzzing like a million bees had created a hive in my ears.

I reached the alley and jumped back, putting my hand to my mouth as I watched the latest members of the Suicide Club take down an innocent girl.

I remembered back to when Inuyasha had explained the "club" to me. From what he told me the members didn't physically abuse their girlfriends. They only drove them to kill themselves. This was entirely different from the club Inuyasha led before. I remembered how they had tormented my sister, devastated her to the point of crossing to a side that neither of us approved of, and turning on her own twin sister.

"Hey!" I yelled out, finally, my hands clutching the brick wall tightly. I wasn't afraid of these punks. I had been through worst.

They stopped abruptly and turned around. The leader stepped forward.

"What do you want little girl? Can't you see we're busy?"

I cocked an eyebrow. "Who do you think you are? Why are picking on that poor girl? Who are you?" I took a step forward, my mind tapping into myself, ready to bring out all the force I had if I had to fight this brute.

"I am Keige. I am the leader of this gang."

"The Suicide Clu--"

"The Suicide Gang. We don't associate with such trivial things as club memberships." He smirked. His black hair rushed in the strong breeze, his hands behind his head. I watched him with one eye and his friends with the other. They dragged the battered girl down the alley. "And its none of your business what we're doing, little girl."

I stood up straight and stepped forward. "I've dealt with you Suicide Club Gang members and you aren't nice people."

"Blah blah." He turned around and walked the away, his jeans were tight on him and he wore a black sweatshirt.

"H-Hey! Don't walk away from me!" I started to walk forward but my knee gave out, my legs falling to the ground in a heap. He stopped.

"Oh ho." He turned and smiled at me. "You're injured."

"Yes I am. But I could kick your sorry ass with both my legs tied behind my back."

He put his hands behind his back. He moved his hands forward again swiftly, his hands clutching a katana in his hands. "I don't have time to have pointless conversations, little girl."

Before I could respond, the tip of the sword was coming toward me, and on impulse I reached my hand forward to grab the blade. The sharp edge cut through my thumb and forefinger and sunk into my shoulder before stopping abruptly. His mouth was agape and his hands had gone instantly slack around the hilt of the sword. A trail of blood dribbled down the side of his chin and his eyes rolled into his head.

I couldn't move; my arm paralyzed with pain and my fingers burning and bleeding profusely.

Keige fell to the floor, unconscious and was kicked onto his back.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked me, holding me by the shoulders as I swayed back and forth for a moment.

"Yeah." I looked down at Keige and reached down into his jacket pocket for his wallet.

A picture of him looking younger and more innocent stared back at me in the dark alley. His smile was dorky and his cheeks were dimpled.

His drivers licence read: Keigre Kuchin. Age 17. DOB October 24, 1989. His ID was bent at the corners and faded. Behind that was something frightening. It was a picture of Inuyasha.

**Inuyasha**

I was looking up Naraku. Anything on him. Anything about him. I just couldn't let someone so horrible torment anymore lives. I had pondered my situation and put two and two together. If this guy was tormenting the Higurashi's lives, why would my life be so suddenly tormented as well? The Suicide Club had strict rules against using weapons. Your body is the only weapon you are fit to use. If you're too weak to do that then you don't deserve to call yourself a member. Where had Kouga gotten that gun? And why had I been picked up in a van instead of an ambulance? I had woken up in a coffin. That's not normal. Someone wanted me dead and I had an inkling of who it was.

I checked archives and newspapers and the internet but I found nothing. Finally, after about 45 minutes, I went outside to where Kagome was supposed to be waiting. She wasn't. And then I saw the silver flash of a blade and then Kagome and I was over there in a flash, hitting this guy in the stomach before I could assess the situation.

I watched Kagome for a second, the sword falling from her arm and her face wincing in pain as she swayed where she stood. I grabbed her by the shoulders and surveyed her. Her hand was cut and her shoulder was bleeding.

"Are you okay?" I looked into her eyes but she didn't seem to be thinking about her injuries. She reached down to the man on the floor and felt in his jacket pocket. She pulled out a wallet and after inspecting its contents, came across a very peculiar item.

A picture of me. I took it from her hand hastily and turned it over.

_Our Savior. He is the Model for all Members of the Suicide Gang._

I looked at the man in disgust. His body glowed and pulsated for a moment and then went still. He was dead.

"Who is he?" I asked her.

"Keigre Kuchin."

He was a new member of the club when I left. I hadn't interviewed him. I hadn't even overseen his induction. I was too disgusted with the club by then to care.

Overhead the sky got dark, raindrops falling from pregnant clouds and the large wind whipping garbage and dust into our faces. I put myself in front of Kagome but she moved from behind me and, while clutching her shoulder, reached out her other hand into the dust. The rain was pelting us hard and the wind rushing through trees leaves made an eerie howling sound.

Kagome's hand was glowing, just like Keige's had. She stared intently forward and after a moment a figure snapped into view, 10 feet in front of us.

A startling laugh erupted and echoed off the brick walls around us. I felt surrounded and I got on the defensive. It was Naraku. I knew it.

**Kagome**

I could feel his presence, strong and menacing, surrounding me and making it hard to breathe. I fought his influence and did not subject myself to weakness by his Dark power. I reached out my hand. I could feel that awkward power pulsing through me and I tried to control it. It was in the form of white light, I knew that much, so I channeled that white light to my finger tips. While clutching my shoulder with one hand, I used my weak hand to aim at him. The white light flowed through my fingertips like spiders crawling under my skin. I could feel something rising up in me. I could feel the force building behind my palm and when I felt it was time, I released it. I released all of it, right at Naraku.

He stumbled and came into view instantly. His body was cut in several places but he regained his composure. His hand was holding a large gun at his side. I put my hand down and took a deep breath.

"Naraku." I muttered his name with disgust. Inuyasha stood next to me, his body tense and ready for a fight. I knew we were no match against a gun so I didn't make any threatening gestures toward Naraku.

His laugh echoed through the alley and I got a chill running down my spine.

"What to you want, you goddamn bastard." Inuyasha spit out, his fist at his side, tight and stiff.

Naraku lifted his gun and pointed it at both of us, holding it with one hand. With the other he scratched his head. "Hm hm hm. I have completely forgotten what I've come here for." He stopped his innocent gesture and let his hand fall to his side. "How about I let your sister remind me."

He snapped his fingers and Kikyou came into view, her hands chained and her legs underneath her. She was blindfolded and quiet.

"Your sister wants to know why I'm here. Please enlighten her."

An electric shock ran through her and she only flinched. "He's come to kill you, Kagome." She said quietly, her head bowed.

I didn't say anything, neither did Inuyasha. He stared at Kikyou in shock, his hands tightening into sharper fists. His anger flowed out in red waves and I could feel heat radiating off of him.

"Ah, yes. I've come to kill you. You don't serve any purpose to me any longer. And I would like to get rid of--"

Suddenly he was cut into pieces, Inuyasha's body standing in the ruins of his body.

"He talks and talks and doesn't keep his guard up." Inuyasha spat on the ground. "Foolish."

Kikyou fell to her side, motionless. Her head lolled to the side and her hands strained against the chains around her wrist.

I ran to her side, my shoulder bleeding and my hands burning with pain. I pulled at the chains and grunted. I felt the white power again and the chains vanished into white puffs of smoke.

"Is she okay?"

I swallowed the lump rising in my throat. I knew she wasn't okay. We held a connection and it was faint. "I can't feel her. I can't….I can't feel her anymore." I felt tears rolling down my face. The wind blew around us, pulling at my hair. The rain pounded my back and my clothes were soaked through. I could feel the water in my bones, in my wounds, in my soul. I could feel the tears endlessly pouring. I felt lost.

Inuyasha sat down next to me and put his arm around me. He didn't say anything.

We sat like this for an hour. It was 7 o'clock and the street was quiet outside the alleyway. The rain let up.

I felt something behind me. We both felt it and turned quickly.

A women in old fashioned clothes stood before us, her hands in her sleeves and an unfaltering smile on her face.

"She is free of his grip, but she is dead." She said curtly. Her smile was stable.

I glared at her. Inuyasha squeezed my uninjured shoulder to quiet me. "Who the hell are you?"

The woman took a step forward. She wore gold slippers on her slender feet. Her kimono was white and red.

"I am Kagura." Her dark hair was in a ponytail and her face was strong and calm. "I can help you. This girl has not reached the spirit world yet."

I felt a weight lifted from my chest. "What do we do?"

Kagura opened the fan she held and tapped it on her shoulder for a second. She closed it wish a snap and crouched down in front of me.

"What will you do?"

"Anything."

Her smile grew. "Perfect answer." She touched my face for a moment. "Give me your soul."

* * *

**Well, I finished it. My god. It flowed like a river. I had forgotten a lot of the plot points so I had to re-read my own story. I've realized how much my writing style has changed from chapter to chapter and it's ridiculous. At the beginning this story didn't show any inkling of what it is now. I hope that's alright… :**

**Well. I think I'll start writing the next chapter. I don't have much to go. It's pretty good so far. And this chapter is 5 pages long. That's pretty good for me. : okay. So review from me lovelies. **


End file.
